Dragón Slayer Carmesí
by Flarius
Summary: Debido a ciertos sucesos ocurridos durante su pelea contra el ejercito de dragones comandados por Rouge y tras la intervención inesperada de un misterioso y posible antiguo dragón Natsu al lado de Happy emprenderán un viaje sin igual lleno de varias aventuras, obstáculos al igual que algunos sacrificios que jamás imaginaron vivir
1. Chapter 1

Espero que estás historia de Fairy Tail les vaya a agradar ya que desde hacía tiempo tenía pensado en hacer lo mejor posible utilizando las habilidades que tengo una historia de trama original y muy poco usual de Fairy Tail. Incluso para darle cierto toque al fic decidí inspirarme aunque fuera un poquito en la temática de uno de mis fics que he hecho hasta ahora utilizando la temática de Fairy Tail por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad al fic

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la historia para que la disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Dragón Slayer Carmesí<strong>

A través de la historia ha habido ha habido varios magos de grandes habilidades que muy pocos serían capaces de alcanzar; y pocos han sido capaces de merecer ser recordados en la historia por sus habilidades tales son los casos como Mavis Vermilion (1° maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail) e inclusive el legendario y temido mago Zeref, siendo conocido como el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ya que poseía una magia extremadamente fuerte y terrorífica

Pero nuestra historia no comienza ahí, no… Nuestra historia comenzara en un mundo donde desde tiempos antiguos… casi ancestrales la magia ha fluido por todo el mundo y las personas conocidas como magos han sido capaces de utilizarla como parte de su vida diaria

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del camino de un guerrero**

El reino de Fiore, un país neutral con 17 millones de habitantes donde los magos al formar parte de distintos gremios (Ya sea gremios legales u oscuros) estaba por ocurrir algo que podría cambiar el rumbo/destino del mundo… tanto para los magos e inclusive del resto de las criaturas vivientes, y ese algo iba hacer el posible nacimiento de uno de los mejores magos que se hayan visto pero va a tener que enfrentar un largo y muy duro camino lleno de varios obstáculos que deberá ir superando

_**Montañas…**_

Justo ahora en las montañas que estaban un poco alejadas de Magnolia se podía ver como frente a Natsu se encontraba lo que parecía un montón de árboles quemados al igual que unas cuantas grietas en el suelo rocoso de la montaña; incluso algunas de las rocas que había en el lugar parecían estar fundidas por el intenso calor que emanaba los ataques de Natsu

Cualquiera que mirara el estado en el que quedo el campo de la montaña y ver la condición física en la que se encontraba el dragón slayer peli-rosado diría que Natsu está en lo que parece ser una especie de entrenamiento súper intensivo

Tras lanzar un potente rugido de dragón de fuego hacia una cascada que había provocado una inmensa capa de vapor y golpear un muro de rocas con su _Karyu no Tekken_ (Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego) Natsu miro su brazo derecho que curiosamente emanaba lo que parecía ser una especie de energía rojiza al tiempo que su brazo parecía estar levemente cubierto por lo que parecían ser escamas de dragón de tonalidad carmesí pudo ver que la energía disminuyo casi por completo en un solo instante tras realizar su último ataque

El ver como su brazo regreso a la normalidad tras su último golpe Natsu parecía estar algo serio al respecto

– * Maldición… aún no lo domino del todo *

Después de dejar por un momento su entrenamiento y ver lo que había avanzado Natsu decidió descansar un poco ya que ciertamente había usado mucha de su magia

Mientras descansaba de su entrenamiento estando recostado al borde de la cascada Natsu al ver la pequeña roca verde de tonalidades rojizas que tenía colgada al cuello no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue termino en estás situación, aunque el solo recordar lo ocurriro provocaba que se enfadara ya que jamás se perdonaría debido a lo ocurriro

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora en la ciudad de Magnolia, o al menos lo que alguna vez fue por donde sea que se mirase se podía aprecia una gran cantidad de destrucción y muerte por doquier mientras que los pocos magos que seguían con vida luchaban una intensa batalla<p>

**¿El cómo ocurrió esto?...** Esto se debe a que hacia un par de años. Justo en los juegos mágicos ocurrió la tragedia que devasto a todo Fiore provocando que varios luchasen por sobrevivir: **El ataque de Rouge y sus dragones**

**Magnolia… 3 Años en el futuro**

Han pasado aproximadamente unos 3 años desde el trágico accidente ocurrido en los juegos mágicos donde Rouge Cheney (Versión del futuro) al lado de su poderoso ejército de dragones decidieron atacar todo Magnolia teniendo como único objetivo a Acnologia el dragón del apocalipsis, ya que Acnologia al ser el único gobernante de los dragones, Rouge planeaba matarlo ya que así se convertiría en el nuevo gobernante de los dragones

La batalla contra Rouge y su ejército de dragones había sido demasiado intensa provocando así varios daños en ambos bandos causando así serias dificultades para seguir luchando

Justo ahora se podían ver algunos de los destrozos causados por esa inmensa batalla donde de varios magos que a pesar de pertenecer a distintos gremios se habían aliado para detener la amenaza que representaba Rouge logrando así poder poner suficiente resistencia para seguir adelante; debido a la intensidad de la batalla los gremios que apenas sobrevivieron a la dura pelea, o al menos los gremios que pudieron mantenerse de pie gracias al gran poder de sus mejores y más poderosos miembros que han demostrado una gran determinación para luchar fueron: _**Fairy Tail… Blue Pegasus… Lamia Scale… y Mermaid Heels**_; lamentablemente mientras las intensas batallas contra Rouge y sus dragones continuaban en todo Magnolia varias vidas se habían perdido en el proceso

Debido a la cantidad de daño y destrucción producida en las intensas batallas y tras analizar con cuidado la situación en la que estaban actualmente ambos bandos se vieron forzados a retirarse temporalmente en una **"Retirada Estratégica"** para así poder organizarse mejor y tener una estrategia lo mejor planificada que probablemente acabaría contra está destrucción sin sentido alguno

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos bandos sabía era que dentro de muy poco ocurriría algo que cambiaría el flujo de la situación con respecto a la situación de "guerra" que se estaba llevando en Magnolia en contra de Rouge y sus dragones

**En un sitio desconocido…**

Justo en el centro de lo que parecía ser una especie de terreno rocoso y desolado sin ningún tipo de vida alguna sorpresivamente se podía observar a Igneel junto con Grandeeney (Dragón del Cielo) y Metalicana (Dragón de Hierro) aparentemente reunidos lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que en circunstancias normales los tres nunca se reunirían pero a juzgar por sus miradas se podía ver que se trataba de un asunto muy delicado

Por unos momentos tanto Grandeeney como Metalicana permanecieron en silencio con expresiones bastante serias ya que hacía poco habían escuchado de parte de Igneel un plan que de poder funcionar como es debido tenía posibilidades de solucionar la situación en la que estaban

Tras pensarlo con cuidado Metalicana fue el primero de los tres en hablar pero ciertamente aún tenía sus dudas al respecto

– ¿Estás seguro de eso Igneel?, no te ofendas pero eso me parece algo arriesgado aun para nosotros.- Por su tono de voz aún no parecía estar del todo convencido

– **Temo que así es Metalicana… si queremos evitar que toda esta destrucción y muertes sin sentido siga debemos arriesgarnos**

– Pero… pero… no vez que puede ser algo arriesgado… por no decir peligroso realizar ese plan. ¿Qué tal si el plan en algún momento falla?... no sabemos qué clase de peligros pueda tener

– _**Metalicana, no te alteres ya que al igual que tú estoy consciente de los riesgos que conlleva el plan… Por más peligroso y arriesgado que suene Igneel tiene razón… puede que el plan sea sumamente arriesgado pero por el momento es lo mejor que tenemos**_

Al ver que no había más opción Metalicana no tuvo más opción que seguir con el plan; aunque odiara admitirlo muy en el fondo sabía que debía de arriesgarse. Especialmente porque hacía poco se habían enterado por parte de un mensaje de Natsu y Gazille que la situación había empeorado bastante, más de lo que habían predicho ya que hacía poco Natsu y Gazille (Junto con los otros cinco dragones slayer) habían sentido la presencia de Acnologia por las cercanías lo cual y aunque no lo pareciera los ponía bastante nerviosos a los tres

Los tres dragones sabían mejor que nadie que a causa del inmenso ataque de los dragones bajo el mando de Rouge y la posible aparición/intervención de Acnologia en dicha pelea sería algo sumamente catastrófico para todos y eso era algo que debían de evitar a toda costa

Así tras preparar todo lo necesario para el plan cada uno decidió irse por su lado ya que sabían lo que ocurriría una vez que todo comenzara. Antes de irse Grandeeney tuvo un último pensamiento al respecto **–** _*** Espero que estés en lo correcto Igneel ***_ **–** Después de aquello, Igneel y los demás dragones se separaron

**Regresando a Magnolia…**

Tiempo después, en la ciudad de Magnolia poco a poco se podía ver los grandes destrozos causados por la intensidad de la pelea entre Rouge y su gran ejército de dragones provocando que tuvieran sería bajas entre sus magos reduciendo así las resistencias contra el enemigo

A causa de los daños que se han dado en las batallas casi todos los magos de los distintos gremios que sobrevivieron durante el inicio de las batalla a duras penas se mantenían con vida al tiempo que se defendían del enemigo

De **Blue Pegasus** Ichiya Vandalay con ayuda del maestro Bob apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a los ataques mientras que de **Mermaid Heels** Kagura con ayuda de Milliana luchaban por mantenerse de pie mientras hacían lo posible por ayudar a Erza contra los dragones… de **Lamian Scale** los únicos que quedaron con vida debido a su gran resistencia y fuerza fueron Lyon Bastia (Con ayuda de Gray) y Jura Nekis, uno de los 10 magos santos quienes hacían como podían hacían por repeler al enemigo… Mientras que los únicos miembros que quedaron de **Fairy Tail** además de Gray y Erza que hacían equipo con los demás magos Lucy que junto a Yukino pudieron difícilmente sobrevivir a las batallas gracias al apoyo de sus espíritus estelares fueron Natsu, Gazille, Wendy y Laxus que gracias a su magia de Dragón Slayer tenían más posibilidades de hacerles frente al ejército de dragones (Incluyendo a Happy, Panther Lily y Charle que apenas lograron sobrevivir gracias a su habilidad para volar)

Debido a la situación actual la mayoría de los últimos magos de cada uno de los gremios que aún quedaban de pie apenas pudieran seguir en la pelea ya sus ataques no parecían hacerle tanto daño al ejército de dragones y lo que hizo empeorar más la situación era que hacía poco Acnologia había aparecido en plena batalla provocando algo de temor en todos los magos

El ver que la situación habían empeorado considerablemente con la aparición de Acnologia Natsu y los demás Dragón Slayer decidieron hacerle frente a Acnologia ya que de todos los magos presentes ellos eran los únicos que podían tener aunque fuera una muy pequeña posibilidad de acabar con Acnologia y a la vez con los planes de Rouge de convertirse en el próximo rey dragón

Justo ahora se podía observar como Natsu junto con el apoyo de otros dragones slayer como Wendy, Gazille, Laxus e inclusive Cobra y Sting (Que tras ver el gran daño causado por Rouge ambos decidieron ayudar a Natsu y a los demás para así detenerlo) hacían lo posible por mantenerse de pie mientras luchaban contra Acnologia aunque en la mirada de todos parecía haber cierta frustración ya que al ver que aquel gran dragón seguía casi como si nada los ponía de mal humor ya que a pesar de haber reunido la fuerza de 6 dragones slayer apenas habían sido capaces de hacerle leves rasguños a Acnologia que no parecía inmutarse ante nada

Mientras la pelea continuaba se podía observar como de los 6 dragones slayer los únicos en seguir apenas consientes a pesar de las severas heridas eran Natsu, Gazille y Sting que hacían lo posible por evadir los ataques de Acnologia lo cual no era nada fácil considerando la situación en la que estaban

El ver que los tres seguían apenas conscientes debido a su pelea contra Acnologia y el ver que no durarían por mucho tiempo Rouge (La versión futura) decidió aprovechar la situación a su favor por lo que en una distracción de los tres dragón slayer Rouge ataco utilizando su _Eiryū no Zangek_ (**Corte del Dragón de las Sombras**) generando varias sombras que hirieron a los tres dragones slayer

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta del ataque de parte de Rouge fue demasiado tarde; tan pronto recibieron el impacto del ataque Natsu y los demás fueron lanzados a diferentes sitios del campo de batalla causándoles así varios daños debido a la fuerza del ataque. Debido al daño causado por el impacto sumado a las heridas ya anteriormente hechas por su enfrentamiento contra Acnologia ninguno de los tres era capaz de moverse al punto de caer casi inconscientes

En cuanto Natsu a duras penas pudo enfocar su vista solo pudo mirar a Rouge con cierto odio e ira mientras que Rouge lo sujetaba del cuello de lo que alguna vez fue su chaleco **–** _**Maldito…**_ **–** Antes de poder decir algo más Rouge lo lanzo varios metros contra las rocas y escombros que había en el sitio causando que escupiera algo de sangre al punto de caer casi inconsciente por las heridas

El ver el mal estado en el que estaba Natsu y ver que ya no representaría una amenaza Rouge solo pudo sonreír de una manera un tanto arrogante al tiempo que se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia

– _Espero que con esto aprendas a no entrometerte en mis asuntos_

Tan pronto Rouge entro en su modo _Haku no Eiryū_ (**Modo Dragón de la Sombra Blanca**) lanzo un potente rugido de dragón de oscuridad y luz directo a Natsu que era incapaz de moverse

Al ver el inmenso ataque dirigirse hacia él y ver que no sería capaz de evitarlo Natsu solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque de Rouge al tiempo que en su mente solo recordaba todos los buenos y malos tiempos que vivió al lado de sus amigos y su amado gremio al tiempo que se arrepentía de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar toda la destrucción en Magnolia causada por Rouge y Acnologia

Justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido para Natsu que solo esperaba su final y el ataque de Rouge estaba por impactar contra Natsu algo extraño ocurrió que sorprendió a Rouge:

**De un momento a otro de la nada ****una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color azul**** bloqueo el ataque de Rouge causando así una inmensa explosión al tiempo que una inmensa luz segaba a todos los presentes sin saber lo que eso provocaría**

Tan pronto la luz desapareció y de que todo pareció estar algo calmado Natsu al abrir los ojos se percató de que no estaba en Magnolia o en el sitio donde estaba por estacado por Rouge… De hecho ni estaba seguro de donde estaba ya el lugar en donde estaba no parecía ser Magnolia o un lugar que el conociera

– ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿En qué lugar estaré?

Por más que Natsu buscara algún indicio que le indicara donde estaba no podía encontrar nada en absoluto que le diese alguna pista por lo que al no encontrar nada decidió vagar había si había algo que lo ayudase

Después de buscar por un tiempo Natsu estaba realmente estresado por no encontrar nada al punto que querer romper y/o destruir lo que fuese para liberar su frustración pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo un rayo cayó frente a él causando una inmensa luz que segó a Natsu por unos momentos

En cuanto la luz creada por aquel rayo desapareció y Natsu recuperara poco a poco la visión se sorprendió con lo que vio. Frente a él se encontraba un dragón que ciertamente tenía un aspecto muy inusual:

**Se trataba de un gran dragón azulado con una gran barba al igual que un par de majestuosas alas, incluso tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de mascara al igual que por alguna razón tenía unas cadenas que recorrían todo su cuerpo**

Al ver aquel gran dragón de apariencia majestuosa Natsu se quedó algo sorprendido ya que aunque no lo pareciera podía sentir un inmenso poder emanar de aquel dragón que no parecía compararse al de ningún otro ser. Incluso por más loco que sonase Natsu casi podía jurar que aquel dragón azulado parecía ser incluso más fuerte que Acnologia

Tras salir de su asombro Natsu decidió preguntarle a aquel dragón donde estaba y que era el lugar pero justo cuando estaba por hablar aquel dragón con una voz que parecía tener sabiduría se adelanto

– **Sé que tienes muchas preguntas respecto al lugar donde estás aunque no te culpo. Lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que estamos en un plano existencial/dimensional diferente a tu plano existencial/dimensional ya que yo mismo te traje a este sitio**

El escuchar que estaba en un plano existencial/dimensional totalmente diferente al suyo sorprendió bastante a Natsu ya que nunca espero que algo llegase a suceder. Una vez que Natsu se recuperó de la sorpresa empezó preguntarle al dragón un montón de cosas a lo que aquel dragón azul solo sonrió de una manera aparentemente nostálgica

– Por lo que veo eres casi igual a Igneel en ese aspecto… la verdad no me extraña ya que eres su "hijo", pero no te preocupes por eso; justo ahora Igneel ha ido a buscar algo que yo mismo le encargue por lo que no tardará en llegar

El oír que aquel dragón conocía a Igneel y que además sabía de su ubicación actual sorprendió bastante a Natsu pero antes de poder hablar al respecto aquel dragón lo interrumpió

– _**Humano… sé que deseas saber dónde está Igneel y como está pero temo que esté no es el momento ni el lugar para decírtelo ya que debo advertirte que dentro de muy poco está por desatarse un terrible peligro por lo que necesito de tu ayuda**_ **–** Al escuchar que un terrible peligro estaba por desatarse y que además necesitaba de su ayuda desconcertó un poco a Natsu **–** **¿A qué te refieres con eso?... ¿Qué clase de peligro está por desatarse?**

Así aquel dragón azulado le contó a Natsu que aquel terrible peligro se desato debido a que Rouge tras utilizar la puerta del eclipse para el paso de los dragones más la interacción de Acnologia y el poder los 7 dragones slayer (Incluido Rouge) se produjo una inestabilidad en el balance del poder mágico al punto en el que se activó una de las magias más fuertes y antiguas y a la vez una de las más peligrosas que solo los dragones conocían mejor que nadie: **La energía del dragón**

**La energía del dragón** es una magia tan poderosa y tan antigua **que aunque no lo parezca es la energía que mantiene la vitalidad de la tierra** pero si se llegase a desestabilizar o llegara a ser de manera incorrecta podría llegar a causar severos problemas y daños irreparables en la vida misma

El escuchar sobre la existencia de esa clase de magia Natsu quedo bastante sorprendido ya que a decir verdad nunca imagino que algo así con semejante fuerza pudiera existir

Justo en ese momento el dragón azulado recibió un mensaje de **–** * _Bien ya es hora *_ **–** tras canalizar un poco de su energía aquel dragón hizo aparecer una especie de brillo frente a él para posteriormente hacer aparecer lo que parecía ser un orbe verde con algunas tonalidades rojas que en cierto modo parecían ser llamas

Cuando aquel orbe verde con algunas tonalidades rojas apareció Natsu sintió un leve hormigueo en su brazo derecho a lo que el dragón le contesto que eso se debía al estar cerca del orbe ya que aunque no lo pareciera el orbe contenía una parte del poder de Igneel junto con la esencia de su hermano Ddraig ocasionando cierta resonancia con el poder de Dragón Slayer de fuego que poseía Natsu

Sin duda eso tomo por sorpresa a Natsu ya que nunca imagino que Igneel, el dragón que alguna vez lo crio tuviese un hermano y menos que parte del poder de ambos estuviese en ese orbe pero tan solo recordar a Igneel Natsu recordó lo ocurrido con su gremio y en Magnolia con respecto a la batalla contra Rouge y Acnologia por lo que le pidió al dragón que de ser posible lo regresara a Magnolia a lo que el dragón con cierto toque de tristeza decidió contestar

– _**Temo que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos muchacho. Aunque regresaras ahora mismo con tu fuerza al máximo sería inútil ya que aunque de algún modo logres derrotar a ambos no tendrías la fuerza suficiente para detener la energía del dragón**_

– Pero tiene que haber una forma de ayudarlos. Me niego a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos sufren.- Era claro que Natsu sufría bastante al sentirse como un inútil al poder ayudar a sus amigos

El ver como Natsu sufría al no poder hacer nada por sus seres queridos aquel dragón decidió ayudarlo ya que podía ver en Natsu una gran determinación **–** **Hay una manera en la que puedo ayudarte pero los resultados pueden que no te agraden del todo** **–** Al saber que había una solución para poder ayudar a sus seres queridos Natsu sin dudarlo decidió que lo mejor era arriesgarse. Al ver la gran determinación de Natsu a pesar de los riesgos que había aquel dragón decidió que lo correcto era ayudarlo pero aún temía por lo que pudiera suceder **– La solución para aquel problema es que utilizando parte de mi poder junto con este orbe te envié de vuelta al pasado para tratar de detener todo esto pero temo que existe un gran riesgo que debes estar dispuesto a correr si quieres salvar a tus seres queridos…** Al ver que Natsu asintió aquel dragón decidió continuar**… El riesgo que puedes correr al viajar al pasado usando mi poder es que tu línea de tiempo se altere al punto en el que ninguno de tus seres queridos te recuerde** **–** Tan pronto aquel dragón término de hablar Natsu quedo en silencio por un tiempo tratando de asimilar lo dicho por aquel dragón lo cual no sería nada fácil

Al ver que Natsu parecía estar algo pensativo con respecto al asunto aquel dragón sabía que debía dejar solo a Natsu por un tiempo ya que la decisión que estaba por tomar no sería nada fácil de decidir

– Viendo que esta decisión no es nada fácil para ti te dejare pensar por un tiempo… una vez que regrese espero escuchar tu decisión al respecto

Fue entonces que aquel gran dragón azulado desapareció dejando a Natsu solo con sus pensamientos con respecto al asunto y que era lo que debía hacer al respecto

Después de eso Natsu permaneció pensando en lo que debía hacer al respecto por un tiempo ya que según lo dicho por aquel dragón el tiempo en la dimensión en la que estaban transcurría de forma diferente al de Magnolia

Así tras pensar con mucho cuidado por un tiempo lo que debía hacer al respecto Natsu llego a una decisión de lo que debía hace al respecto; una decisión que podría cambiar su vida como nunca antes

Tan pronto tuvo en mente Natsu estando determinado se dirigió a donde posiblemente el dragón lo estaría esperando. Una vez que llego al sitio correcto Natsu pudo ver que el dragón lo estaba esperando

Al verlo frente a él el dragón sabía que Natsu al fin había tomado su decisión

– Por lo que veo ya decidiste lo que harás… Al ver… Y bien humano ¿Qué has decidido hacer?

– _He decidido… que me envíes de vuelta al pasado para así poder evitar que el desastre de Magnolia ocurra nuevamente_

– ¿Estás seguro de eso humano?... recuerda que si te envió nuevamente al pasado corres el riesgo de que ninguno de tus seres queridos te recuerde… ¿Estás seguro de querer correr ese riesgo?

– _A pesar de eso correré el riesgo ya que si no lo hago mis seres queridos sufrirán por la culpa de ese desgraciado… es por eso que no pienso retractarme en mi decisión_.- Por la forma en la que hablaba Natsu demostraba tener una gran determinación

Al ver la gran determinación que poseía Natsu para salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos aquel dragón sabía que Natsu estaría destinado para grandes cosas

– Bien como tú quieras, pero antes de enviarte al pasado hay alguien que necesita verte después de todo este tiempo

Antes de poder preguntar al respecto un pequeño resplandor azulado apareció al lado del dragón, tan pronto aquel resplandor desapareció de un momento a otro Natsu sintió que algo lo tacleo tumbándolo casi al instante. Tan pronto Natsu se levantó y vio lo que lo tacleo se alegró bastante al ver que era Happy que parecía estar bien y por lo visto Happy estaba llorando de felicidad aunque pudo notar que Happy poseía unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo

Fue entonces que aquel dragón le contó a Natsu que cuando lo trajo al plano dimensional donde estaban también había traído a Happy junto con él; solo que a diferencia de Natsu Happy parecía estar en un estado bastante crítico, posiblemente como resultado de la pelea contra Rouge por lo que aquel dragón paso un tiempo sanando las heridas de Happy hasta que estuviese fuera de peligro y pudiera recuperarse lo mejor posible

Al saber que aquel dragón salvo a Happy de una muerte segura Natsu le agradeció ya que no sabría qué haría si algo malo le llegase a pasar a Happy a lo que el dragón le dijo que no era nada

Tras agradecerle al dragón por lo que hizo y de poner a Happy al corriente con lo ocurrido con respecto a la decisión que Natsu tomo aquel dragón abrió lo que parecía ser un portal que llevaría a Natsu y a Happy al pasado

Antes de que ambos ingresaran al portal aquel dragón decidió hablarles sobre una cosa de gran importancia sobre lo que debían hacer una vez que llegasen al pasado **–** **Humano, exceed, es mejor que se preparen ya que una vez que lleguen al pasado puede que no todo sea tal como lo conocen. Es por eso que al llegar deben tener mucho cuidado con sus acciones en el pasado ya que si no tienen cuidado en algún momento pueden llegar a cambiar drásticamente el futuro y eso podría ser realmente peligroso** **–** Ante esa advertencia tanto Natsu como Happy sabían que debían tener cuidado con lo que hacían ya que por ningún motivo podían darse el lujo de cometer algún error que pudiera ser contraproducente para ellos

Sin tener nada más ambos entraron al portal para así poder corregir lo mejor posible su futuro pero antes de que Natsu desapareciera al lado de Happy por completo a través del portal Natsu decidió preguntarle al dragón cuál era su nombre ya que en el tiempo que estuvo en la dimensión nunca antes lo había mencionado, ante esto aquel dragón con cierta sonrisa le dijo que su nombre era **Azulongmon** y que posiblemente está no sería la última vez que se vieran

Una vez que Natsu al lado de Happy regreso al pasado pudo ver que se encontraba cerca de Magnolia, e incluso pudo notar que su apariencia física (Al igual que la de Happy) había cambiado drásticamente:

Ahora Natsu se más o menos igual a cuando era joven (Debido al viaje en el tiempo ahora Natsu tiene aproximadamente entre unos 9 u 11 años de edad), solo que ahora su chaleco negro poseía algunas partes rojas haciendo referencia a las llamas de un dragón al tiempo que llevaba lo que parecían ser unos shorts color azul marino. Incluso ahora junto su bufanda llevaba aquel orbe de color verde y rojo que le entrego Azulongmon, solo que ahora parecía ser una especie de collar casi único en su tipo (Parecido al collar del 1° Hokage que llevaba puesto Naruto)

En el caso de Happy:

**Justo ahora Happy era un poco más pequeño de lo que era antes de entrar al portal, aproximadamente del tamaño que tenía cuando apenas tenía uno o dos años de nacido**

Una vez que ambos se aseguraran de que todo parecía estar como antes y ver que no había nada malo Natsu al lado de Happy decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos en el gremio para poder asegurarse de que estuvieran bien pero tan pronto dio un paso recordó lo dicho anteriormente por Azulongmon

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad hacia que Natsu y Happy sintieran un leve dolor en el pecho ya que el solo hecho de ser ahora unos posibles desconocidos los que alguna vez fueron su familia realmente les dolía profundamente

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back END<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de aquel día Natsu y Happy con algo de cuidado en lo que hacían decidieron indagar en el gremio aunque fuera un poco al respecto. Tras haber investigado lo suficiente ambos pudieron notar con algo de dolor que sus amigos y seres queridos en el gremio aparentemente los habían "olvidado" tal y como se los dijo Azulongmon<p>

Tras ver esto y pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse por el momento Natsu al lado de Happy decidió hacer lo posible por pasar desapercibido y así emprender un viaje de entrenamiento ya ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza lo que pudiera ocurrir al respecto si llegasen al gremio como si nada hubiese pasado

Así que mientras hacia lo posible por pasar desapercibido en Magnolia Natsu hacia lo posible por volverse más fuerte ya que cuando regreso al pasado Natsu pudo ver que junto al orbe que se convirtió en aquel collar había una especie de nota de parte de Azulongmon que detallaba lo que debía hacer al respecto ya que con ayuda de Igneel y los demás dragones Azulongmon se había enterado que en un futuro no muy lejano una terrible amenaza estaba por llegar y no era precisamente la amenaza de Rouge y su ejército de dragones (Al menos no en su totalidad) por lo que para evitar algún inconveniente futuro en la nota detallaba que durante su viaje de entrenamiento ambos debían de encontrar a 3 personas con habilidades casi únicas que les ayudarían bastante en su misión

El saber esta información y ver la situación en la que estaban tanto Natsu y Happy sabían que debían hacer lo posible por encontrar a aquellas personas que los ayudarían en su misión

Además la nota también le decía las ventajas y usos que podía darle aquel collar que contenía parte de la esencia de Igneel y Ddraig pero para poder utilizarla correctamente no sería nada fácil. Debido al poder que posee aquella piedra Natsu sabía que tendría que entrenar arduamente ya que en algún momento en el futuro necesitaría ese poder si quería proteger a sus seres queridos lo que se avecina (La pelea contra Rouge y sus dragones junto con la amenaza que detectaron Igneel y los demás dragones)

Al final tan pronto recordó parte de lo que ocurrió después de su llegada a Magnolia Natsu se levantó de donde estaba para posteriormente retirarse ya que debía de reunirse con una persona importante

Una vez que Natsu llego al lugar donde aquella persona lo esperaba se podía observar como en la sombra de un árbol cercano una chica aparentemente de su edad **(**N/A: En esta parte Natsu tiene alrededor de entre los 14 o 15 años de edad**)** lo estaba esperando junto con un gato azul (Happy) que estaba tranquilamente acurrucado entre las piernas de la chica tomando una pequeña siesta mientras murmuraba cosas sobre como comer pescados de diferentes formas

Al ver al dragón slayer peli-rosado llegar aquella chica se levantó de donde estaba cargando a Happy en sus brazos que seguía tranquilamente dormido

– Hasta que al fin llegaste ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando?

– **Lo siento Nagisa-chan, me tarde más de la cuenta**

– Más te vale que no vuelva a pasar porque de lo contrario te daré un duro castigo que no olvidaras

– **Sí, conociéndote no lo dudo**

Tan pronto dijo aquello sin previo aviso Natsu recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nagisa ocasionando que Natsu callera al suelo al tiempo que el pobre peli-rosado terminaba con un chipote humeante en la cabeza producto del golpe que recibió de parte de su amiga

– Espero que con esto aprendas baka

Tan pronto le dio ese golpe Nagisa se retiró del lugar junto con Happy que hacía poco se había despertado dejando a Natsu en el suelo quejándose del dolor, aunque honestamente Natsu no podía quejarse del todo ya que desde que conoce a Nagisa ella siempre ha sido así y aunque no lo parezca ese rasgo de Nagisa es algo que le fascina a Natsu ya que en cierto modo Nagisa le hace recordar aunque sea un poco la forma de ser de Erza

Puede que Nagisa pareciera ser una chica algo ruda, casi al punto de casi parecerse a Erza en términos de personalidad pero Natsu sabía que en el fondo Nagisa podía ser una chica tierna y cariñosa si se lo proponía; aunque lo curioso de Nagisa era que al igual que Natsu poseía el cabello rosado, aunque a diferencia del dragón slayer peli-rosado Nagisa tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros al tiempo que lo mantenía atado en una cola de caballo

Tras recuperarse del golpe que recibió Natsu hizo lo posible por alcanzar a Nagisa y a Happy y así evitar que lo dejaran atrás como la última vez

* * *

><p>Espero que el comienzo de esta historia les haya gustado ya que hare lo mejor posible para que sea una buena historia de trama original y poco usual de Fairy Tail. Además con ayuda de mi buen amigocamarada/nakama **kaiserofdarkness** y de los consejos que me dio anteriormente creo que pude corregir/mejorar algunos aspectos del fic para que fuese mejor

Con respecto a si Erza y los demás miembros en Fairy Tail "olvidaron" a Natsu y a Happy por lo ocurrido; más adelante verán lo que ocurrirá ya que cuando Natsu en algún punto se tope con ellos pienso tratar de hacer algo épico, o por lo menos algo realmente interesante. Además de más adelante en el fic verán que tipo de situaciones vivirán Natsu y Happy mientras cumplen su misión encargada por Azulongmon (Que por el momento no revelare más de lo necesario para no arruinar la sorpresas que tendrá el fic)

Sobre quién es Nagisa en realidad y qué tipo de relación tiene con Natsu y Happy: más adelante en el fic iré revelando información sobre ella **(Apariencia… habilidades… gustos… su pasado… etc.)** al igual de qué forma ella conoció a Natsu y a Happy y de cómo termino uniéndoseles como equipo

**PD:** Antes de olvidarlo… deben saber que esté será un fic del tipo harem pero de chicas poco usuales en los fics (Al menos hasta donde yo he leído por el momento) (Pero para evitar algunos cuantos inconvenientes futuros este será un harem no muy grande, tal vez sea de unas 10 o 13 chicas a lo mucho para evitar salirme tanto del trama del fic). Por el momento ya tengo definido algunas de las chicas que estarán en el harem por lo que si lo desean pueden darme alguna sugerencia de que chica debo incluir en el harem, siempre y cuando sea una chica que poco se vea en un harem (N/A: En caso de ser una chica normalmente vista en los harem de Fairy Tail cuando mucho solo aceptare agregar un mínimo d chicas)

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y cualquier duda o sugerencia en el fic no olviden en avisarme sin temor alguno


	2. Sucesos inesperados Aparecen 2 sujetos

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic: Dragón Slayer Carmesí por lo que espero que lo disfruten ya que tratare de hacer un buen fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Guest:** Menos que notaste el asunto de Ddraig ya que aunque no lo parezca quería ver si alguien más como tú lo notaba. Además de más adelante verás cómo el viaje en el tiempo tendrá grandes consecuencias. Con respecto a cómo Lucy llegara a Fairy Tail, además de lo que ocurrirá con respecto al asunto de lo ocurrido en torre del cielo, Gajeel, etc. Ya verás lo que tengo planeado hacer por lo que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. Con respecto a añadir a Cana al harem veré que puedo hacer

**Sanada el tengu****:** Supongo que en cierto modo tienes razón de que lo del viaje en el tiempo es nuevo en los fics de fairy tail por lo que espero que sigas el fic ya que más adelante verás cómo lo desarrollare

****miguel puente de jesus**:** Me alegra que te fascinara el fic. Respecto a que pongan en el harem un Natsu x Virgo y Natsu x Aries además de incluir una chica poco vista en harem como Natsu x Cana suena interesante por lo que veré que puedo hacer al respecto

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Sucesos inesperados. Aparecen 2 sujetos misterioso<strong>

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 años y medio desde que Natsu al lado de Happy con la ayuda de Azulongmon habían logrado viajar al pasado para poder impedir aquel futuro desastroso causado por Rouge

Tras ser enviados nuevamente al pasado Azulongmon les dijo claramente que pasara lo que pasara ambos debían de ser capaces de poder encontrar a las 3 personas que poseían habilidades casi únicas ya que aunque no lo pareciera aquellas personas les serían de gran ayuda en su misión

Durante el tiempo en el que ambos viajaron por diferentes partes de Fiore pudiendo así tener la oportunidad de conocer varios lugares que nunca antes habían visto, además de poder así recolectar información necesaria para su misión. A decir el no pertenecer a un gremio les daba ciertas ventajas para buscar información de lo que necesitaban con un poco más de libertar aunque ciertamente había ocasiones en las que ambos extrañaban bastante a Erza y a los demás en el gremio

Al tiempo que Natsu viajaba con Happy por diferentes lados fue mejorando sus habilidades tanto de Dragón Slayer de fuego como parte del poder que le fue otorgado por Igneel y Ddraig a través de aquel orbe fue buscando información de las personas que debía encontrar según la información dejada por Azulongmon

A decir verdad la búsqueda de aquellas personas no era nada fácil ya que según la información que tenía al respecto era que aquellas personas poseían un poder tanto único como raro, incluso entre los magos por lo que encontrar información que le pudiese ser de utilidad no sería una tarea sencilla. Fue entonces que después de ciertos acontecimientos Natsu y Happy conocieron a Nagisa que posteriormente termino uniéndose a su equipo

Justo ahora se podía observar como en una especie de pradera Natsu al lado de Nagisa se encontraban entrenando intensamente sus habilidades mientras que Happy simplemente los observaba tranquilamente comiendo un pescado

– **Vamos Natsu, con esto no me vencerás tan fácilmente...** En ese momento Nagisa evito una patada de fuego de Natsu**… ¿Acaso esto es todo el poder que tienes?, Si es así te demostrare que soy mejor que tu** **–** Al escuchar esto Natsu solo se motivó aún más ya que no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente **–** Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz **–** Sin perder tiempo Natsu empezó a acumular magia para luego lanzar un poderoso rugido de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso

Al ver esto Nagisa solo pudo sonreír **–** * _Por lo visto se está motivando bastante… eso está bien por mí, pero eso no significa que le deje las cosas fáciles_ * **–** A que a decir verdad una de las cosas que Nagisa disfrutaba de los entrenamientos era que Natsu se motivara lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas interesantes

Justo cuando el rugido de fuego estaba por golpearla Nagisa de una manera bastante ágil pudo evadirlo haciéndose a un lado provocando que el ataque diera contra unas rocas que había cerca de donde estaban causando una fuerte explosión. Una vez que la explosión acabo y aprovechando que Natsu estaba recuperándose un poco del último ataque Nagisa con velocidad se acercó lo suficiente para poder atacar sin darle oportunidad a Natsu de defenderse

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar sin problemas Nagisa concentro magia en sus manos para realizar su siguiente técnica **– ****kōri no ****tsume/garra de hielo**** –** Al concentrar su magia de hielo Nagisa formo en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una garra hecha de hielo para posteriormente dar un poderoso golpe rodeado de hielo que parecía congelar lo que fuese a golpear

Al ver la cercanía del ataque y ver que no había tiempo de evitarlo Natsu apenas pudo rodear su antebrazo derecho de fuego formando así un fuerte escudo que al momento de chocar con el ataque de Nagisa se formó una especie de capa de vapor debido al impacto de ambas técnicas

Cuando el vapor del lugar se despejo se pudo ver como ambos magos estaban respirando algo agitados debido al esfuerzo del entrenamiento al tiempo que se miraban fijamente y mantenían su distancia

– Has mejorado mucho Nagisa-chan… ese último golpe de hielo sí que fue más fuerte de lo que era anteriormente

– **Lo mismo digo… tu velocidad de reacción con el fuego ha mejorado bastante**

Al ver que ambos parecían estar exhaustos y ver que no serían capaces de poder continuar por el momento ambos decidieron tomar un descanso de su entrenamiento para así recuperarse lo suficiente

Mientras ambos descansaban tranquilamente en el pasto al tiempo que sentían la suave y reconfortante brisa que había en el lugar ambos magos recordaron un poco el día en el que conocieron hace varios años por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír aunque fuera un poco y sentir cierta nostalgia

A decir verdad desde el día en el que ambos se conocieron en aquella situación hacía un par de años atrás (Aproximadamente alrededor de entre uno años) los dos habían cambiado bastante y no era solamente hablando de sus habilidades como magos que a decir verdad han incrementado considerablemente hasta cierto punto gracias al intenso entrenamiento intensivo que Natsu y Nagisa suelen tener en sus momentos libres ya que su apariencia física había cambiado poco a poco con el paso de los años

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa:<strong>

**Con aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad Nagisa era bastante linda ya que debido al buen físico que tenía era la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad (sus medidas eran B/W/H: 82/58/85). Además de que gracias al intenso entrenamiento físico que suele tener al lado Natsu, Nagisa lograba mantenerse en buena condición física**

**Su vestimenta actual, o al menos la casual que usaba cuando no estaba entrenando consistía en una blusa azul que era acompañado por una falda negra, además de que su cabello rosado de vez en cuando solía tenerlo suelto lo que ciertamente hacia lucir aún más su belleza**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>

**A causa del entrenamiento sus músculos se habían marcado un poco más que antes al tiempo que había adquirido buena resistencia física; inclusive ahora por más sorprendente que suene Natsu parecía ser un poco más alto que antes, tal vez como resultado de su entrenamiento y de haber comido balanceada de manera constante (**Por cortesía de Nagisa**)**

Con respecto a su vestimenta: **Además de poseer su chaleco negro con llamas bordadas a los costados al igual que su querida bufanda (Incluyendo el orbe con forma de pendiente que aún conservaba entre la bufanda), por alguna razón poseía vendas que cubrían sus brazos casi por completo. Incluso ahora el cabello de Natsu había crecido un poco, además de que con el tiempo las puntas de su cabello por alguna razón fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza, tal vez esto de algún modo se debía al orbe**

* * *

><p>Mientras que Happy era el único de los tres que seguía teniendo la misma apariencia que al principio<p>

* * *

><p>Tras mantenerse así tranquilos y relajados por unos minutos Nagisa con una mirada algo seria que ahora mismo tenía a Happy entre sus brazos decidió acercarse un poco a Natsu<p>

– Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que los rumores sobre Hargeon sean ciertos?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta la expresión de Natsu se bastante sería ya que sabía a lo que Nagisa se refería. Según lo que los tres escucharon anteriormente de unas personas que se dedicaban al comercio de joyería habían escuchado que en las cercanías del Pueblo Hargeon había un pequeño grupo de lo que parecían ser magos mercenarios, posiblemente pertenecientes a uno de los gremios oscuros más peligrosos que existen y por lo visto ese grupo de magos estaban causando problemas

Tras haber descansado lo suficiente del entrenamiento previo Natsu con una mirada seria se levantó de donde estaba sentado **–** _**Bien es hora de irnos**_ **–** Al ver esa expresión de seriedad tanto Nagisa como Happy sabían bien qué tipo de intensiones tenía Natsu una vez que llegasen a Hargeon

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que cuando llegaran a Hargeon ocurriría algo inesperado

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de Magnolia…<strong>

Justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva estaba reunidos lo que parecían ser un grupo de cinco magos en lo que parecía ser una especie de reunión para discutir algo de suma importancia. Debido a la poca luz que había en la cueva, más el hecho de que los cinco magos usaran lo que parecían ser unas túnicas que parecían cubrirles de pies a cabeza no se podía ver su verdadera identidad pero era notorio que emanaban un gran poder

– Díganme ¿Han encontrado pista alguna de ese tal Salamander?- Hablo con algo de seriedad el mago que poseía una túnica roja

– _Por el momento no pero ahora mismo he enviado a un puñado de magos mercenarios con la promesa de que si cumplían su misión con éxito "podrían unirse a nuestro gremio"_.- Esta vez hablo el mago que poseía una túnica café

– _**Pobres ingenuos… me gustaría ver sus caras cuando sepan que solo los estamos utilizando como meros peones para nuestros planes**_.- Fue entonces que hablo el mago de túnica verde

– _Más vale que esos estorbos hagan lo mejor posible por completar el trabajo… de lo contrario los eliminare como las meras basuras que son_.- En esta ocasión que poseía una túnica morada y por su tono de voz parecía ser algo cruel y despiadado con los demás

Mientras que los cuatro magos seguían planeando algunas cuantas cosas que debían hacer al respecto el mago de túnica azul que parecía ser algo serio se mantenía algo distante y callado a la conversación

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Magnolia…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía observar como Nagisa y Happy al lado de un muy mareado Natsu se dirigían a la ciudad de Hargeon en tren para ver si los rumores de aquellos magos eran verdad

Mientras viajaban hacia Hargeon Natsu, que a duras penas hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie, o al menos estar sentado sin marearse del todo no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, ya que el solo pensar en aquel lugar realmente le traía viejos y buenos recuerdos a Natsu, después de todo fue ahí donde conoció a Lucy

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía al respecto era que no eran los únicos que se dirigían a Hargeon ya que ahora mismo dos sujetos misteriosos iban en camino para solucionar un asunto que al parecer tenían pendiente

**Estación de Hargeon…**

Una vez que llegaron a la estación de Hargeon y tras bajar a la plataforma Natsu solo agradecía el ya no tener que viajar en el tren; al ver esta aptitud de Natsu con respecto a los viajes en vehículos hacia que Nagisa solo suspirara algo decepcionada

– La verdad no entiendo porque te sucede esto… ya deberías acostumbrarte de una buena vez

– _No es mi culpa… odio que esto me pase_

Así tras dejar de hacer una escena en la estación con respecto a los viajes (Por parte de Natsu) y de planear lo que harían al respecto los tres se separaron en dos equipos (1° equipo: Natsu y el 2° Nagisa y Happy) ya que de esta forma cubrirían más rápido la ciudad mientras buscaban información; además de que así tendrían más oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscaban

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de Hargeon…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en un parque que había por alguna razón un montón de chicas estaban reunidas causando un poco de alboroto en el lugar. El motivo de dicho alboroto parecía ser que un sujeto supuestamente afirmaba ser "El verdadero Salamander" (N/A: Creo que es obvio quien es) había llegado a la ciudad de Hargeon para buscar algo de diversión

Mientras el impostor seguía alardeando sobre que era el verdadero Salamander ante las chicas un sujeto misterioso al lado de su compañero lo estaba observando desde un sitio cercano del lugar y por lo visto estaba analizando la situación

– ¿Crees que ese torpe sea ese tal Salamander?

– _No lo creo, solo alguien tan patético como esa basura actuaria de ese modo_

Después de ver la pésima actitud de Bora y recordar a lo que habían venido hacer desde el principio el par de magos decidieron lo que debían hacer al respecto

Justo cuando Bora se iba a retirar del lugar para lo que tenía planeado hacer después con las chicas que había logrado hipnotizar con su magia de encanto una especie de mago encapuchado (El mismo que estaba anteriormente analizando la situación) apareció frente a él impidiéndole el paso

Al ver que aquel extraño sujeto parecía bloquearle el paso sin intención de moverse y ver que ignoraba todo lo que le decía Bora se molestó bastante pero en cuanto iba a reprocharle al respecto fue en ese momento que aquel extraño sujeto decidió hablar

– ¿Así que tú eres al que llaman Salamander?...** Por su voz parecía que se trataba de alguien joven**… Debo decir que no me convences del todo ya que no pareces ser alguien de gran poder que valga la pena enfrentar

Al ver que aquel sujeto no parecía creerle y que además en cierto modo pareciera burlarse de él Bora decidió dejarle en claro que él era "el verdadero Salamander" y que debería de mostrarle respecto debido a la grandeza que según él tenía

– **Claro que si soy el auténtico Salamander… acaso no vez lo grande y poderoso que soy… si lo deseo yo podría vencerte sin el menor esfuerzo así que si sabes lo que te…** Antes de que Bora pudiera seguir hablando tonterías al respecto aquel mago misterioso extendió poco a poco su mano izquierda en dirección hacia Bora **–** **Urusai (Cállate)… basura** **–** Tan pronto aquel mago extendió completamente la mano frente a él creo un círculo mágico que brillo intensamente de un todo morado rojizo

En otra parte se podría observar como Nagisa al lado de Happy descansaban en un banco que había en el lugar donde estaban y a juzgar por su expresión era notorio que su búsqueda no les fue muy bien como querían

– Rayos, hemos buscado por casi dos horas y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos lleve a la ubicación de aquel grupo de magos

– **Creo que lo mejor será regresar con Natsu, a lo mejor el ya habrá encontrado alguna pista al respecto**

Justo cuando parecía que no había nada de información al respecto sobre aquellos magos y al ver que no había más opción Nagisa y Happy decidieron irse y tratar de reencontrarse con Natsu; fue entonces que cerca de donde estaban se había escuchado una fuerte explosión por lo que rápidamente Nagisa al lado de Happy fue a investigar lo que ocurría

Al mismo tiempo Natsu que ahora mismo se encontraba buscando información en lo que parecía ser bares de mala muerte que había por la zona había alcanzado a sentir la explosión por lo que fue a investigar lo que ocurría, aunque por alguna razón Natsu tenía una especie de dolor en el pecho, era como si tuviera una especie de presentimiento

– * ¿Por qué tendré este mal presentimiento?... maldición ¿que estará pasando?… lo mejor será que me apresure *

La verdad no sabía porque se sentía de esa forma, era como si tratase de su instinto le dijese que debía de apresurarse por lo que sin perder tiempo Natsu acelero el paso

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a lo ocurrido en el parque…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía observar como aquel ataque del mago que impacto con un ataque de fuego de parte de Bora que a duras penas reacción a tiempo término destruyendo considerablemente gran parte del parque causando bastante destrucción al tiempo que sorprendentemente aquel mago no recibió daño alguno mientras que Bora término con varias heridas al igual que algunas de las chicas trágicamente se vieron involucradas en el fuego cruzado

Al recuperarse aunque fuera un poco del daño causado por aquel ataque y ver el estado en el que quedaron las chicas Bora se molestó bastante ya que debido a esta situación inesperada los planes que tenía con las chicas terminaron arruinándose por completo

– Maldito, ya verás de lo que soy capaz

A pesar de su estado físico y haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba Bora nuevamente lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia el desconocido que simplemente haciendo uso de solo una fracción de su poder pudo detener el ataque de Bora sin el menor esfuerzo ya que considerando el bajo nivel de poder que Bora mostraba tener aquel mago no necesitaba mucho poder para detenerlo, así posteriormente tras bloquear aquel ataque con facilidad aquel sujeto utilizando un sello mágico lanzo una poderosa llamarada hacia a Bora que en su estado actual no pudo evitar recibirlo de lleno y termino recibiendo mucho daño

Después de finalizar el ataque y que Bora quien apenas estaba consciente termino recibiendo a causa de la llamarada, algunas cuantas quemaduras de casi 2° grado en algunas partes de su cuerpo imposibilitando en gran medida sus movimientos. Al ver que Bora estaba agonizando aquel mago de una manera algo brusca sujeto a Bora del cuello su camisa, o al menos lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su camisa al tiempo que parecía mirarlo de manera bastante seria

– Eres patético… alguien como tú que solo finge ser alguien más para ganar fama y usa ese tipo de magia ridícula y débil merece morir

Al ver que aquel sujeto parecía querer matarlo hizo que Bora se pusiera muy nervioso ya que aunque lo quisiera no sería capaz de defenderse de aquel sujeto

– Por favor… no me mates… haré lo que quieras.- Por su tono de voz era obvio que Bora estaba realmente nervioso de lo que pudiera pasarle

– Normalmente te mataría por hacerme perder el tiempo de este modo, pero una basura como tú no merece morir… al menos por mis manos

Utilizando los dedos de su mano derecha que ahora mismo estaban rodeados de fuego de tonalidad azulada aquel mago dejo una especie de marca en el torso de Bora que a duras penas no recibió parte de la quemadura anterior (gracias a que Bora logro protegerse aunque fuera un poco) provocándole así un inmenso dolor para posteriormente recibir un golpe con el puño cerrado justo en medio del estómago que lo dejo inconsciente y posiblemente algún daño interno

Después de dejar inconsciente a Bora de un solo golpe y ver que por error causo más daño del deseado aquel mago procedió a retirarse del lugar ya que no quería que el ejército del reino le causara problemas, al menos no por el momento. Además de aunque no lo pareciera debía de reunirse con su compañero ya que a estas alturas ya debió de encontrar algo de información pero al escuchar una especie de explosión donde estaba lo que alguna vez **Proper Grocer** solo suspiro un poco

– Es hora de irme… solo espero que ese torpe no se deje llevar por la adrenalina del momento

Cerca de ahí, justo cerca de **Proper Grocer** (la única tienda de magia en la ciudad de Hargeon) se podía ver como una hermosa adolescente rubia de ojos de tonalidad marrón con un busto grande de alrededor de entre 17 y 18 años de edad estaba siendo atacada por lo que parecía ser un chico de ojos purpúreos y pelo de cabello rubio que está enrollado en un punto con un frente oscuro de púas verdes de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad

Debido al ataque de parte de aquel extraño y misterioso chico que Lucy difícilmente pudo evadir recibiendo algunos cuantos daños en el proceso parte de los edificios cercanos terminaron siendo destruidos

El cómo Lucy termino en una situación así donde su vida parecía estar en peligro fue simple…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

* * *

><p>Hacia tan solo unos momentos, tras haber obtenido la llave de plata del El Canis Minor Lucy había salido de <strong>Proper Grocer<strong> con la intensión de ir la parque de Hargeon ya que había escuchado rumores de que Salamander había llegado por lo que tenía ganas de saber cómo era

Justo cuando Lucy estaba por retirarse del lugar pudo escuchar una voz a sus espaldas **–** **Así que… ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia?** **–** Al darse vuelta Lucy pudo ver que frente a ella había un chico de aspecto algo singular. Una vez que Lucy afirmo su identidad y le preguntara cuál era su nombre aquel chico solo pudo sonreír

– Mi nombre es Kaito… y me temo que seré lo último que verás en tu patética vida

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con eso Lucy pudo notar que ese chico utilizando el dedo índice de su mano empezó a concentrar magia

– Desaparece

* * *

><p><strong>Fin flash back<strong>

* * *

><p>Una vez que Lucy a duras penas logro evadir aquel ataque que le causo algunas cuantas heridas en el brazo izquierdo<p>

Al ver la condición de cansancio y sobre-esfuerzo de parte de Lucy aquel chico decidió acercarse a paso lento provocando que ella retrocediera poco a poco

– **Es mejor que te rindas mujer y me entregues las llaves doradas del zodiaco que posees, ya que de lo contrario te mataré para así poder quitártelas**

Al ver que aquel chico de nombre Kaito no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo, más el hecho de estar acorralada Lucy se vio forzada a utilizar sus llaves doradas del zodiaco para poder pelear ya que si no lo hacía sin duda terminaría siendo asesinada

– Ábrete puerta del toro: Taurus

De un momento a otro Taurus apareció blandiendo su hacha dispuesto a pelear al tiempo que se colocaba frente a Lucy; al tiempo que aquel chico al ver que Taurus apareció por alguna razón pareció sonreír

– ¡Oh mi querida Lucy! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

– _Taurus necesito que me ayudes a vencer a ese chico_

Tras observar a aquel chico y notar algunas de las heridas que tenía Lucy debido a lo ocurriro anteriormente Taurus no lo pensó dos veces

– _¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a dañar el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy?_

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Lucy al tiempo que le decía algunas cosas pervertidas Taurus utilizando su hacha trato de arremeter contra aquel mago que osaba dañar el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy aunque lo más raro era que aquel mago ver el ataque de Taurus ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo al tiempo que una especie de sonrisa algo siniestra apareció en su rostro

– * Esto será algo interesante *

Tan pronto el ataque de Taurus estaba por acertar aquel chico ese chico simplemente se hizo a un lado haciendo que Taurus perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Una vez que Taurus recupero el equilibrio prosiguió con sus ataques pero por más que intentara golpear a aquel chico él seguía evadiendo como si nada los ataques

Al final, y tras haberse aburrido lo suficiente de un solo movimiento aquel chico logro hacerse a un lado provocando que Taurus fallara nuevamente su ataque provocando que su hacha terminara incrustada en el suelo. Al ver que su ataque fallo y que tuviera algunas dificultades para poder sacar su hacha del suelo debido al golpe que dio, además de ver que aquel chico parecía burlarse Taurus se enfureció bastante pero antes de hacer algo aquel chico levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha y estiro un poco su brazo al tiempo que un pequeño destello amarillo apareció en la punta del dedo

– Patético espíritu estelar

De un momento a otro aquel destello termino disparándose como un potente y casi devastador rayo atravesando el hombro derecho de Taurus (Parecido al ataque de Freezer que termino matando a Vegeta en Namekusei) provocando que el espíritu estelar saliera gravemente herido emitiendo un fuerte grito de dolor al tiempo que aquel chico reía a lo bajo mientras que Lucy veía con algo de horror lo ocurrido con Taurus

Debido a la herida y daño causado por aquel ataque se vio que Taurus poco a poco desaparecía por lo que Taurus se vio forzado regresar al mundo espiritual para tratar de sanar aquella herida

Al tiempo que ocurría esto Nagisa al lado de Happy al igual que Natsu hacían lo posible por llegar al sitio de la explosión

– Oye Nagisa, ¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo?

– **No lo sé Happy, pero sea lo que sea espero que no sea nada malo**

Al igual que Nagisa, Natsu estaba bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir ya que al tener un mal presentimiento al respecto decidió aumentar la velocidad

Mientras Lucy hacia lo posible por defenderse parecía que todo era inútil, ya que por más que intentara invocar algún espíritu estelar para que la ayudase el resultado era casi el mismo que con Taurus y lo peor era que poco a poco iba quedándose sin magia mientras que aquel chico no parecía ni inmutarse

Tan pronto los espíritus estelares (Al menos los pocos que podía invocar en su condición actual) fueron cayendo al tiempo que regresaban al mundo espiritual al igual que Taurus a causa de los ataques aquel chico miro a Lucy que parecía estar aterrada **–** _Ahora sigues tú_**… Poco a poco aquel chico fue acercándose al tiempo que empezaba a acumular algo de magia…** _solo espero que hagas esto más interesante de lo que hizo ese patético espíritu estelar_ **–** En cuanto Lucy vio que aquel chico estaba listo para matarla sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo Lucy solo pudo caer de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro ya que sin poder defenderse ni de evitarlo sabía que iba a morir aquí

El solo pensar en eso realmente la deprimía bastante ya que además de no poder volver a sus seres queridos nuevamente significaba que nunca sería capaz de cumplir su sueño de unirse a Fairy Tail

Justo cuando aquel chico estaba por matar a Lucy una inesperada ventisca poderosa apareció de la nada y término golpeándolo con bastante fuerza por lo que termino mandándolo a volar hacía unos edificios un tanto destruidos que había cerca del lugar sorprendiendo bastante a Lucy por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Una vez que la repentina e inesperada ventisca en el sitio término y ver que no había peligro aparente justo frente a Lucy apareció una chica peli-rosada de camisa azul celeste aparentemente de su edad al lado de un gato azul alado

Tras ver que no había más peligro y de que todo parecía ser seguro en el lugar aquella chica se acercó a Lucy y pudo notar que tenía unas cuantas heridas que parecían ser algo graves producidas por aquel chico por lo que hizo lo posible por sanarla como pudiera

– _No te muevas, esto puede doler un poco_.- Nagisa utilizo su magia de hielo para tratar algunas cuantas heridas de Lucy

Nagisa al aplicar un poco su magia de hielo en las heridas de Lucy y usar algo de la magia curativa que sabía desde hacía poco tiempo provocando que Lucy sintiera un poco de dolor pero poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus heridas fueron sanando aunque fuese un poco

Después de que Nagisa usara lo poco que sabía de magia curativa a través de su magia de hielo y pudiera sanar las heridas de Lucy lo suficiente como para que pudiese moverse lo suficiente extendiendo su mano la ayudo a ponerse de pie

– _**¿Estás bien?**_

– H…Hai… ya estoy un poco mejor que antes, gracias.- Contesto Lucy un tanto tímida

– Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo para salvarte, de lo contrario ahora mismo estarías muerta.- En ese momento Happy se colocó al lado de Lucy

Cuando Lucy se levantó y de que se sintiera un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de Nagisa con algo de timidez y curiosidad le pregunto cuál era su nombre provocando que Nagisa se pusiera algo nerviosa al respecto. Al principio Nagisa no estaba segura de si debía de responder pero al ver que Lucy parecía ser confiable le contesto

– Mi nombre es Nagisa… Nagisa Kiryuu

– _Mucho gusto Nagisa-chan… mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia_

Después de presentarse de manera adecuada y de que Nagisa mirar los alrededores por alguna razón su expresión se tornó algo seria ya que tuvo un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal

– _**Lo mejor será retirarnos, este lugar no parece ser seguro**_

Justo cuando Nagisa y los demás estaban por retirarse a un sitio más seguro de donde estaban y así poder estar más seguros un pequeño rayo de energía paso al lado de ellos provocando una leve herida en la mejilla de Nagisa al tiempo que entre la nube de polvo junto con los escombros de aquel edificio a sus espaldas escuchaban una voz familia

– No irán a ningún lado

En cuanto los tres se dieron la vuelta con algo de sorpresa y a la vez con un poco de miedo pudieron ver que aquel chico estaba nuevamente de pie solamente cubierto con una capa de nieve del ataque anterior de Nagisa como si nada hubiese pasado

Una vez que el chico retiro la nieve que tenía sobre él junto con el polvo que había sobre su ropa miro de manera bastante seria a Nagisa y a los demás que seguían sin creer que aquel chico no resultara herido

– **Chica peli-rosada… Debo decir que ese ataque de tu parte no estuvo nada mal** **–** El ver qué que sería más difícil de acabar ese chico Nagisa decidió utilizar una de sus más fuertes técnicas **–** Recibe esto: Arctic Blast/Ráfaga Ártica **–** Concentrando su energía entre sus manos Nagisa para posteriormente lanzar una fuerte ráfaga helada con forma de rayo hacia Kaito

Al ver que su técnica estaba por colisionar Nagisa estaba segura de que este ataque si resultaría pero en cuanto aquel chico vio el ataque de hielo ni se esforzó al momento de bloquearlo con su mano desprotegida al tiempo que Nagisa se sorprendía bastante

– Imposible… esto no puede ser **–** Nagisa no daba crédito **–** **Chiquilla tonta, con esta clase de poder te faltan al menos 100 años para poder hacerme daño ****–** Sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado Kaito pudo desviar el ataque

Una vez que Kaito desvió el ataque decidió que ya era hora de acabar con su enemigo ya que al igual que su compañero no deseaba problemas con el ejército del reino pero con toda esta destrucción que causo eso seguramente sería inevitable

– Viendo que me están causando bastantes problemas he decidido acabar esto de una vez por todas

– _**¿Y cómo piensas vencer a 2 magas juntas y un gato?, por lo que veo estás en desventaja numérica**_.- A decir verdad Nagisa tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le gustaría ya que a pesar de superar a Kaito sabía que algo estaba por suceder

– Es muy fácil, lo haré así

Fue entonces que Kaito utilizando su magia empezó a concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos acumulándolos en su mano izquierda al tiempo que en su mano derecha era cubierta por varios rayos ejerciendo de este modo un gran poder mientras juntaba ambas manos

Al ver el poder que poseía aquel ataque en combinación de Kaito hizo que Nagisa al lado de Lucy y Happy se impresionaran bastante y aunque no lo parecía los tres se sentían algo intimidados ya que jamás esperaron ver semejante poder frente a ellos por lo que al tratar trataron de huir ya que a causa del miedo que sentían al ver semejante poder sus piernas no parecían querer reaccionar

– **Reciban esto: ****Denki shokku/descarga eléctrica**** y ****Rayo Tesla**

Tan pronto Kaito lanzo aquel ataque eléctrico con sucesivos rayos rosas en combinación de rayos amarillos creando así un poderoso rayo. Al ver esto Nagisa y los demás trataron de moverse pero a causa del miedo no pudieron moverse a causa del miedo

Al ver que su ataque daría en el blanco Kaito solo pudo sonreír

– *Este es su fin*

Justo antes de que el ataque tan siquiera llegase a golpear a Nagisa o a los demás una especie de pilar o remolino de un fuego intenso apareció en medio del campo de batalla logrando así anular en parte el ataque. Una vez que le pilar de fuego desapareció poco a poco todos pudieron que entre las llamas había la silueta de alguien dentro del fuego al tiempo que escuchaban una voz

– Por ningún motivo dejare que les hagas daño

Tan pronto el fuego se disipara por completo tanto Nagisa y Happy con algo de alegría vieron que Natsu al fin había llegado al campo de batalla por lo que cada uno de los dos expreso como se sentían

– Natsu me alegra que vinieras. Por un momento pensé que moriría

– _Baka sabes por lo que hemos pasado, más te vale tener una buena explicación_

Al ver que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido Nagisa y los demás estaban bien, o al menos aún con vida alegro a Natsu

– Lamento llegar tarde… Happy… Nagisa-chan

Mientras que Natsu se aseguraba de que sus amigos estuviesen bien por alguna razón Lucy no podía dejar de verlo ya que por más que lo intentara ignorar había algo en Natsu que llamaba bastante la atención de Lucy. El solo pensar en eso y ver lo cerca que estaba Natsu de ella provoco que una especie de sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

Por otro lado…

Al ver que Natsu había sido capaz de llegar aparentemente de la nada en aquel tornado de fuego y que además pudiera bloquear su ataque como si nada hizo que Kaito

Así que tras analizar un poco la situación y ver las posibles habilidades de Natsu como mago Kaito se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante que aunque no lo pareciera hizo que se emocionara un poco

– * Así que tú eres al que llaman Salamander… creo que las cosas se han puesto más interesantes de lo que pensé *

Tras confirmar que Natsu era la persona a la que buscaban Kaito sabía que cuando su compañero llegase las cosas podrían intensificarse bastante, y la verdad no se equivocaba del todo ya que cerca de donde estaban aquel encapuchado estaba observando y analizando la situación en la que Kaito torpemente se había metido por error

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto interesantes, especialmente por el posible enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Kaito. Sobre quienes eran esos 5 encapuchados en aquella cueva y que clase de planes tienen (Junto con su gremio) más adelante verán lo que sucederá con ellos<p>

Además de las cosas en Hargeon se han puesto algo intensas con la llegada de aquellos dos misteriosos magos que causaron bastante daños en la ciudad de Hargeon. Además de se pudo ver (Durante el entrenamiento y parte del combate contra Kaito) algunas de las posibles habilidades que poseía Nagisa (Magia de Hielo). También espero que la descripción de la apariencia física de Natsu y Nagisa al igual que algunas de sus habilidades les haya gustado

Sobre quien es en realidad Kaito (Y su compañero) y la razón del porque Kaito podía dañar fácilmente a los espíritus estelares, más adelante su identidad ya que tengo algo especial planeado con respecto a sus habilidades aunque creo que algunos pueden darse una idea al respecto

Con respecto a Lucy: Pues como me agrada bastante Lucy pensaba que sería bueno que formara parte del Harem de Natsu pero en eso aún estoy pensando por lo que espero que me digan si quieren que la añada o no al harem. También tomare en cuenta cualquier otra sugerencia para el harem

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	3. Batalla en Hargeon

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miguel puente de Jesús:<strong> No hay de que compañero ya que ciertamente tus opiniones/reviews en cierto me ayudan/motivan en el fic. Con respecto a añadir a Juvia, Kagura, y Ultear al harem ya veré que es lo que podré hacer al respecto con esas sugerencias, además sobre que el asunto de que Lucy esté en el harem para poder estar cerca Aries y Virgo me parece interesante ya que creo que así podría generar cierto tipo de escenas/malentendidos interesantes con Natsu por lo que veré que puedo hacer con eso

**Guest:** Sé de lo que hablas ya que a mí también me el anime de High School DXD (Especialmente por el asunto de las chicas que aparecen en el anime como Rias Gremory) (Aunque todavía no leo la Novela Ligera) ya que La forma en que se usa en el anime las religiones, mitologías y demás ciertamente es asombrosa. Sobre tu sugerencia de poner a Lucy (Que al igual que tú me encanta la idea de agregarla) en el harem (Al igual que a Cana) por lo que de ser posible voy a ver cómo puedo añadirlas al harem. Y sobre tus preguntas de: ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? Y ¿Que pasara ahora?: Más adelante sabrás quienes son en realidad y que tipo de planes tienen por lo que tendrás que tener algo de paciencia

**Guest 1:** Me alegra que gustara el capítulo, también me alegra que pienses que mis historias son geniales ya que hago lo que puedo para que así sea. Además de que me alegra que emocionaras con nombre de Ddraig ya que ciertamente trataba de hacer algo original en el fic. Con respecto de en un futuro hacer un crossover entre fairy tail y high school dxd ya veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto; de hecho ya verás lo que tengo planeado hacer con ese asunto del crossover de Fairy Tail y High School DXD en este fic por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo al momento de hacer eso

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido por el momento para que puedan continuar con la lectura del capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> Deben saber que ya tengo definidas cuales serán las sagas (Del Anime) que voy a utilizar en el fic. Además de que con gusto aceptare cualquier tipo de sugerencia que quieran aportar para el fic (Incluyendo para el asunto del harem) para así tratar de hacer mí mejor esfuerzo por realizar un excelente fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Batalla en Hargeon… algunas cosas inesperadas son reveladas<strong>

La situación en Hargeon parecía ser algo tensa en lo que alguna vez fue Proper Grocer. Justo ahora se podía ver que tanto Natsu como Kaito se miraban fijamente mientras estaban al pendiente de los movimientos del otro; en cierto modo era como si estuvieran analizando la fuerza de su oponente

Tras analizar un poco la situación en la que estaban Natsu sin voltear a ver a Happy y a las chicas decidió hablar **—** **Nagisa… Happy… quiero que ustedes tres se alejen lo más rápido posible que puedan de esté sitio, yo me encargare de este sujeto…** Al oír eso los tres se habían sorprendido por lo que había dicho Natsu ya que por lo que habían visto sabían que Kaito era alguien realmente fuerte como para que Natsu lo enfrentara solo pero antes de que Nagisa comenzara a protestar al respecto Natsu volvió a hablar**… Sé que suena una locura pero tengo el presentimiento de que este tipo está buscando algo de mí** **—** Ante esa posibilidad Kaito solo pudo afirmar que Natsu estaba en lo correcto

Al principio ni Nagisa ni Happy deseaban dejar a Natsu solo para que peleara contra Kaito pero al ver que Natsu no cambiaría de parecer no tuvieron más opción que tener la confianza de que saldría bien

— _Natsu más te vale ganar este combate ya que de lo contrario te las verás conmigo_

— No te preocupes Nagisa-chan; pase lo que pase regresare con bien

— Buena suerte Natsu

Justo cuando Nagisa y los demás estaban por retirarse del lugar Kaito nuevamente lanzo su ataque de rayos pero Natsu logro actuar a tiempo interponiéndose en medio al tiempo que lanzaba una llamara bloqueando el ataque, aunque ciertamente Natsu no pudo evitar recibir aunque fuese una leve parte del daño de aquella colisión causando así que se viera algo de polvo en el lugar

Una vez que el polvo desapareció y de que ya nada bloqueara la vista del sitio Natsu con una mirada seria poco a poco se iba acercando a Kaito al tiempo que empezaba a cubrir sus manos con un fuego intenso

— Tu pelea es conmigo

Al ver la determinación de Natsu por proteger a sus amigos solo hizo que Kaito sonriera ya que Natsu estando así haría las cosas se pusieran interesantes al momento de enfrentarse por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto para que no hubiera interferencias necesarias

— Viendo que estás listo para pelear, no te parecería si continuamos nuestro enfrentamiento lejos de aquí

Al ver que Kaito quería continuar la batalla en otra parte Natsu no tuvo objeción ya que si seguía así terminaría destruyendo lo que quedaba de esa zona de Hargeon y lo último que quería era destruir esa zona, especialmente porque así no habría gente inocente involucrada en el proceso

Tan pronto ambos se alejaron para continuar la batalla en otro sitio Nagisa y Happy no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarle a Natsu ya que por lo que habían visto sabían que Kaito no era un oponente normal

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte…<strong>

Justo ahora, en lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones se podía ver como los miembros del consejo mágico estaban algo tensos ya que recientemente habían recibido reportes de quejas sobre la destrucción en Hargeon a causa de una posible pelea entre magos

Normalmente los miembros del consejo mágico no se molestarían en revisar ellos mismos ese tipo de cosas pero tan pronto escucharon que los responsables podrían ser el dúo de magos errantes conocidos como el equipo de los **Dark Hunters** o como otros los llamaban **slayers sent of the darkness** rápidamente se preocuparon bastante ya que según lo que sabían al respecto sobre ellos era que esos magos eran extremadamente peligrosos ya que además de que su fuerza fácilmente rivalizaría con la de uno de los 10 magos santos (O al menos eso escucharon debido a los informes que recibieron anteriormente) ambos poseían una magia del tipo Slayer bastante peculiar que nunca antes se había visto y el saber que aparecieron en la ciudad de Hargeon no se quedarían de brazos cruzados

Tan pronto supieron del posible paradero de esos dos magos los miembros del consejo mágico rápidamente decidieron enviar a una de sus mejores tropas respaldados claramente con al menos uno de sus magos santos ya que de ser necesario necesitarían de todo el poder posible para tratar de detenerlos

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Hargeon…<strong>

Justo ahora se podría ver como en lo que parecía ser la zona/costa pesquera de Hargeon (Más o menos cerca de donde Natsu peleo contra Bora en el 1° capítulo del anime) Natsu y Kaito se encontraban luchando y ciertamente las cosas estaban bastante intensas ya que ninguno de los parecía querer retroceder durante el enfrentamiento causando así bastantes destrozos en el lugar

Al tiempo que la pelea continuaba los estruendos causados por su pelea se podían ver desde lejos lo cual preocupaba bastante a varias de las personas que vivían ahí ya que temían que la situación de la pelea pudiera salirse de control

Mientras que la pelea entre Natsu y Kaito continuaba en las costas pesqueras cercanas de Hargeon Natsu podía ver claramente que al igual que él su oponente se estaba conteniendo hasta cierto punto aunque por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que algo en la magia de Kaito extrañamente le era algo familiar pero no sabía que era exactamente

Justo cuando Kaito evadió uno de los golpes de fuego de Natsu que por poco lo hieren retrocedió un par de metros hacia atrás para posteriormente preparar y poder lanzar su siguiente golpe

— _**Es hora de demostrarte lo que es una técnica de verdad:**_ **Denki shokku**.- Concentrando parte de su magia en sus manos Kaito rápidamente lanzo un poderoso ataque de rayos

Al ver que esa poderosa descarga de rayos dirigirse hacia él, Natsu rápidamente reacciono por lo que decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas para confrontar el ataque del enemigo así que tras alejarse un par de metros concentrando rápidamente su magia para luego…

— **Karyu No Houkou**

Una vez lanzado el ataque Natsu no solo había lanzado un potente rugido de fuego que no solo era mucho más poderoso que antes gracias a los resultados de su entrenamiento, sino que esta vez había logrado mejorarlo hasta el punto en el que podía aumentar hasta cierto punto la temperatura de las llamas del rugido

Al momento de que ambas técnicas colisionaran entre si se había producido una fuerte explosión de fuego y rayos que además de causar un leve temblor pudo ser vista desde lejos

A lo lejos, justo cerca de lo que fue alguna vez el parque de Hargeon tanto Nagisa como Happy y Lucy habían visto la explosión causada por ambas técnicas. Una vez que la explosión de fuego y rayos terminara tanto Happy como Nagisa tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiera ocurrir

— Oye Nagisa… ¿Crees que Natsu esté bien?

— _Honestamente no estoy segura Happy ya que considerando el poder que posee ese sujeto es muy probable que Natsu tenga dificultades para vencerlo _

El solo pensar que algo realmente malo pudiera llegar a pasarle a Natsu durante ese enfrentamiento era algo que ponía muy nerviosos y preocupados a Nagisa y a Happy

— Solo espero que Natsu no resulte malherido de manera grave en esta batalla ya que si algo malo llegase a sucederle no sé qué haría

Al ver que Happy estaba algo triste por lo que le pudiera pasar a Natsu durante la pelea contra Kaito, Lucy decidió cargarlo entre sus brazos para tratar de animarlo aunque fuese un poco ya que era lo poco que podía hacer al respecto en una situación así

**Regresando a la batalla…**

Tras haber desaparecido la nube de polvo producida por aquella explosión de fuego y rayos se podía ver claramente como Natsu y Kaito estaban intercambiando golpes físicos entre sí utilizando magia de su respectivo elemento **(**Fuego y Rayo respectivamente**)**; cualquiera que los viera enfrentarse de esa forma diría que es una batalla bastante intensa en la que ninguno de los dos cedía su lugar durante la lucha

Una vez que los dos terminaron de dar golpes de gran poder elemental ambos estaban respirando de manera algo agitada al tiempo que mantenían su distancia

— Debo decir que a pesar de tu apariencia eres alguien realmente fuerte… Salamander

— _Lo mismo digo de ti; debo admitir que eres uno de los magos más fuertes con los que he peleado_

— Gracias, aunque para hacerte honesto yo no he peleado con todas mis fuerzas en está batalla porque de haberlo hecho esto se hubiese acabado rápido y eso no hubiese sido divertido

— _Ya decía yo que no estabas peleando con todo, aunque debo decir que yo tampoco he peleado en serio_

Fue en ese momento que Natsu utilizando su ataque de _**Karyu no Kōen**_ se dirigió a toda velocidad para tratar de golpear fuertemente a Kaito que al verlo simplemente bloqueo el ataque utilizando lo que parecía ser una especie de escudo hecho con su magia de elemento rayo que a decir verdad le costó algo de trabajo poder bloquear ese golpe ya que aunque no lo pareciera había recibido parte del daño

Tan pronto Kaito difícilmente bloqueara el golpe de Natsu rápidamente había concentrado algo de su magia de rayo en su puño derecho dándole así un fuerte golpe a Natsu justo en el estómago provocando que escupiera algo de saliva al tiempo que retrocediera levemente debido al dolor y sintiera como parte de su cuerpo se paralizaba en parte debido a la electricidad generada por el golpe que recibió

— Es mejor que te rindas Salamander, ya que con tu nivel no podrás hacer nada al respecto por vencerme

— _No pienso darme por vencido… pase lo que pase te… derrotare_

Al ver que Natsu seguía insistiendo en seguir peleando a pesar de estado físico Kaito solo pudo suspirar un poco al respecto ante esa clase de actitud

— _Debo decir que eres bastante persistente en este tipo de cosas; lamentablemente eso no te ayudara ya que una vez que me encargue de ti, yo y mi compañero nos encargaremos de tu amiguita rubia_.- El escuchar eso hizo que Natsu se preocupara por lo que pudiera pasarle a Lucy

— **¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella?**

— _No puedo decirte mucho al respecto, pero debes saber que es necesario que yo y mi compañero destruyamos las llaves del zodiaco que posee tu amiga y si para hacerlo es necesario asesinarla en el proceso créeme que no dudaremos en lo más mínimo para poder cumplir con nuestro objetivo_

Tan pronto Natsu supo que Kaito y su compañero se encargarían de asesinar a Lucy para tratar de destruir sus llaves había quedado en shock ya que no esperaba que algo como eso ocurriera. Así que tras recuperarse rápidamente de la sorpresa Natsu quien estaba bastante molesto empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de magia de fuego haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumentara poco a poco al tiempo que parte de las estructuras de metal que había cerca empezaran a fundirse por la temperatura del fuego demostrando así parte del poder que tenía

— **Si deseas hacerle algo a ella antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver**

— Entonces lo justo sería que ambos aumentáramos más el poder para decidir al ganador

Justo cuando Natsu y Kaito estaban por pelear usando aún más poder del que ya usaban en la pelea una nueva voz de tonalidad algo seria se escuchó en el lugar interrumpiendo momentáneamente su pelea

— Deténganse de una buena vez

En cuanto Natsu y Kaito detuvieron su pelea para después buscar el origen de aquella voz ambos pudieron ver a un chico encapuchado que al quitarse lo que cubría su cara Natsu pudo ver su identidad:

**Se trataba de un chico de alrededor de unos 20 o 23 años de edad de alta estatura y cabello color granate (****del latín medieval **_**granatum**_**, 'rojo oscuro'****), aunque lo más curioso de aquel chico era que por alguna razón poseía un par de alas de un plumaje oscuro como la noche**

Al verlo en este sitio Kaito parecía estar algo molesto por haber sido interrumpidos por aquel chico justo cuando las cosas parecían ponerse más interesantes

— Kurotama (Significado: alma negra), ¿Por qué rayos me detienes en un momento así?... ¿Qué no vez que las cosas estaban por ponerse más interesantes?

— **Por eso mismo te detuve Kaito ya que conociéndote sé que puedes descontrolarte y exagerar bastante durante las batallas sin medir tus acciones; además debemos irnos de aquí ya que las cosas se han puesto algo tensas**

Tan pronto Kaito sintió la presencia de los militares solo pudo molestase un poco ya que sabía que lo mejor… (Al menos por el momento)… sería irse ya que no querían tener problemas con los militares; al menos no por el momento ya que aún no estaban listos para enfrentarlos

Al ver que Kaito y Kurotama tenían pensado huir a través de lo que parecía ser un portal dimensional Natsu no lo permitiría ya que por ningún motivo dejaría que escaparan ya que sabía que eso traería problemas al respecto; además de que en el fondo Natsu estaba algo molesto con Kurotama los interrumpiera en medio de una buena batalla

Pero justo cuando Natsu estaba por atacar nuevamente y así tratar de evitar que Kaito y Kurotama escaparan por aquel portal Kaito por alguna razón lo detuvo

— Si sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor será que te vayas ya que este lugar ya no será seguro dentro de muy pronto

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

— Por si no lo has notado, debido la destrucción que cause anteriormente, además de nuestra batalla lo mejor será que cada uno de nosotros se retire a otro sitio ya que solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que los militares se acerquen

Al ver que lo dicho por Kaito era cierto Natsu con algo de frustración no tuvo más opción que retirarse por el momento ya que no quería tener problemas al respecto con los militares

Pero justo antes de que Natsu se retirara Kaito le arrojo algo para que lo atrapara a lo que Natsu rápidamente logro atrapar sin ningún problema

— Si fuese tú cuidaría bien ese objeto ya tu amiguita rubia lo necesitara en un futuro

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

— No puedo decirte mucho al respecto aun que digamos que será necesario para tu amiga rubia si desea fortalecer sus habilidades como maga estelar

Al principio Natsu no entendía a qué se refería Kaito con eso pero en cuanto vio detenidamente lo que había atrapado anteriormente se sorprendió bastante al ver que lo que tenía entre sus manos era la llave dorada de virgo

Antes de poder hablar Kaito decidió adelantarse a hablar a la posible pregunta de Natsu de cómo fue que obtuvo la llave dorada de Virgo

— Si te preguntas como fue que conseguí esa llave del zodiaco es muy simple… Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue asesinar a ese patético de **Everlue** (Anterior dueño de la llave de Virgo) lo cual no fue muy difícil que digamos debido a su patético nivel de poder mágico

Al escuchar que Kaito había asesinado anteriormente a Everlue para así obtener la llave dorada de virgo ciertamente había sorprendido a Natsu pero el ver que Kaito no destruyo la llave dorada de virgo cuando tuvo la oportunidad ciertamente le parecía algo extraño, especialmente porque le había entregado la llave ya que según Kaito tanto el cómo su compañero estaban buscando las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco para posteriormente destruirlas

Al ver que Natsu parecía estar algo confundido por lo que había hecho Kaito decidió resolver su duda, o al menos en parte

— No te puedo decir mucho al respecto del porque te di esa llave, pero debes saber que te entregue esa llave para que se la des a Lucy Heartfilia ya que es necesario que ella tenga las llaves doradas necesarias

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con eso Kaito y su compañero utilizando lo que parecía ser una especie de portal dimensional desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

Justo cuando Natsu estaba por tratar de seguirlos tanto Nagisa al lado de Happy y Lucy habían llegado corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Una vez que llegaron Natsu pudo ver que Nagisa y los demás estaban algo preocupados

— _Natsu debemos irnos rápido_

— Nagisa… ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Los militares vienen en camino y por lo visto son acompañados por uno de los 10 magos santos_

Al escuchar que uno de los 10 magos santos estaba con los militares Natsu se sorprendió bastante ya que no esperaba que el concejo mágico decidiera hacer algo así por lo que al saber que la situación se había complicado más de lo esperado decidió que lo mejor sería irse ya que no quería tener problemas

* * *

><p><strong>{15 Minutos después}<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora los militares al lado de Jura ya habían llegado a la ciudad de Hargeon y ciertamente estaban algo sorprendidos por la cantidad de daños que había en el lugar<p>

— _¡Por Dios!… ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?_

— **Pareciera que se desato una verdadera batalla**

— Rápido; lo mejor será buscar algún indicio de los responsables

Durante algunos minutos de una cuidadosa búsqueda entre toda la destrucción causada en la ciudad de Hargeon no parecía que los militares encontrarían alguna clase de indicio que les indicaran el o los responsables del incidente

Tras buscar por algún tiempo entre los escombros que había en el lugar sin éxito aparente los soldados pensaron que no encontrarían nada que les diera alguna pista; no fue hasta que Jura al acercarse a una estructura de metal que parecía estar fundida se percató de algo que pudiera ser una pista importante y ciertamente estaba algo serio ya que lo que tenía entre las manos era lo que parecía ser plumas grandes de tonalidad oscura

Al mismo tiempo algunos soldados con el apoyo de Lahar (Quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente a participar tras saber lo ocurrido) habían encontrado lo que parecía ser residuos de magia slayer; más específico de la clase dragon slayer de fuego por lo cual al saber esta clase de información hizo que Jura tuviera cierta preocupación

— *Así que esos dos estuvieron aquí, ¿Por qué rayos habrán venido aquí?, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaban en un sitio como este? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién será la persona con la cual estuvieron luchando?, ya que ninguno de ellos posee ese tipo de magia (Magia dragon slayer)*

Ciertamente Jura no podía comprender del todo porque esos dos habían aparecido en un sitio como Hargeon y que fue lo que había ocurrido para que hubiese tanta destrucción en el sitio pero lo que si sabía era que lo que sea que Kaito y Kurotama estuvieran planeando hacer no sería nada bueno

Una vez que reunieron lo necesario y de que se aseguraran de que no hubiesen demasiados heridos por lo que había sucedido Jura y Lahar al lado de los caballeros se retiraron del sitio ya que debían de informar al consejo sobre lo que habían descubierto

Sin duda alguna ahora con la aparición y posterior lucha de Natsu en Hargeon contra Kaito, más el hecho de la aparición de Kaito y Kurotama **(N/A: Espero que les haya agrado los nombres que use para distinguirlos como equipo por así decirlo)** y de su plan secreto que de algún modo involucra las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco haría que las cosas en Magnolia de algún modo se intensificaran bastante al punto en el que posiblemente algunas cosas en la vida de muchos cambien bastante

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver las cosas se han puesto algo interesantes con la aparición del compañero de Kaito en medio de la batalla; además está el hecho de que tras asesinar al antiguo dueño de virgo (Que seguramente no se esperaban que algo así sucediera) le hayan entregado la llave de virgo a Natsu como si nada para que se la diera a Lucy ya que seguramente muchos tendrán preguntas al respecto<p>

Además de que también está el hecho del porque ambos están buscando juntar y destruir las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco. Solo puedo decir que por el momento no puedo decir mucho al respecto sobre ese asunto ya que con el paso del fic verán que es lo que tienen planeado hacer (Más adelante verán que tan fuertes pueden ser esos dos en realidad si llegan a usar todo su poder)

**Sobre qué tan fuerte es Natsu ahora que regreso al pasado (N/A: No pienso hacer un Natsu todo poderoso porque eso le quitaría interés al fic):** Digamos que gracias a los resultados del entrenamiento súper intensivo que el mismo realizo desde que llego de vuelta al pasado con ayuda de Azulongmon ahora Natsu no tendría problemas con rivalizar fácilmente la fuerza de Laxus (Incluso si Laxus llegase a usar su dragon force a su máximo poder) por lo que más adelante verán que tipo de cosas ha ido aprendiendo Natsu con el tiempo

**Con respecto a lo que ocurrirá con Lucy después de lo ocurrido y de si llegara a Fairy Tail:** En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que ocurrirá con ella y de cómo terminara uniéndose al gremio. Además de que más adelante verán en el fic lo que ocurrida con respecto a Natsu y su antigua relación con Fairy Tail por lo que tendrán que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> Y Para los que quiera saber si con el tiempo Natsu se unirá a un gremio: Deben saber que ya tengo algo especial planeado para eso por lo que tendrán que esperar para ver como desarrollo ese asunto del gremio

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p> 


	4. Llegada a Fairy Tail

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Treeofsakuras****:** Me alegra que te gustara la pelea de Natsu contra Kaito. Con respecto a la fuerza de Nagisa: Por el momento no puedo decir mucho ya que aún falta algo para que demuestre su poder pero podría decir que su poder es casi equivalente al poder mágico unido de Gray y Gazille. Y con respecto a lo de Hisui y Mirajane en el harem: Aún lo pensare

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias. Tienes razón de que en este tiempo Natsu será más fuerte que antes debido al entrenamiento más el poder que obtendrá con el collar. Con respecto a lo de incluir a la princesa Hisui y a la linda de Mirajane, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki****:** Gracias por el comentario compañero

**Miguel puentes de Jesús:** Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo. Sobre dejar muchas puertas/tramas abiertas sin cerrarlas veré que puedo hacer al respecto y con respecto al harem: No te preocupes por eso de insistir ya que algunas de esas sugerencias son bastante buenas

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten este capítulo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Llegada a Fairy Tail, revelación inesperada<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido en Hargeon con respecto al asunto de la pelea contra Kaito. Durante ese tiempo Natsu y los demás hicieron lo posible por eludir a los militares del reino ya que al parecer seguían manteniendo una vigilancia constante por lo ocurrido

**Esa misma noche…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como Natsu y los demás tras haber encontrado un sitio adecuado para pasar la noche estaban descansando en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque cercano a la ciudad de Magnolia

Todo parecía estar tranquilo de no ser por el hecho de que Natsu parecía estar algo agitado mientras dormía al tiempo que de manera casi inconsciente empezaba a liberar aunque fuera un poco de poder mágico

Cualquiera que viera esta situación diría que Natsu estaba teniendo lo que parecía ser una pesadilla bastante intensa y a decir verdad no estaban del todo equivocados ya que justo ahora Natsu estaba teniendo lo que parecía ser un sueño bastante intenso que provocaba que actuara de ese modo

* * *

><p><strong>{Sueño de Natsu}<strong>

Se podía ver como todo Magnolia estaba en ruinas; al tiempo que Rouge y se legión/ejercito de dragones se encargaba de destruir la ciudad se podía ver como Natsu y los demás dragones slayers tenían problemas con Acnologia

Mientras la destrucción continuaba Natsu parecía estar en el suelo bastante herido por la pelea. Fue entonces que Natsu vio con horror como Acnologia se preparaba para lanzar un poderoso rugido cuyo objetivo eran Wendy y los demás dragon slayers

El ver como Acnologia pensaba eliminar a sus demás compañeros/amigos de un solo rugido Natsu pese a las heridas trato de moverse **— *** **Muévete… Muévete…** _Por más que lo intentara Natsu a duras penas podría sentir su cuerpo_**… no puedo rendirme en un sitio como esté * ****—**Pese al dolor Natsu trataba de moverse pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles ya que pudo ver que Acnologia ya había lanzado aquel poderoso y devastador rugido

Al ver que el rugido de Acnologia estaba por impactar Natsu sin importarle su estado físico ni el dolor que sentía empezó a correr tan rápidamente como pudo hacia donde estaban sus amigos **—** _**Detente**_ **—** Natsu hacia lo posible por llegar a tiempo pero no parecía que tuviera suerte de poder lograrlo

Justo cuando el estallido/rugido de Acnologia estaba por impactar contra los dragon slayers Natsu noto como una gran cantidad de fuego empezó a formarse desde su brazo derecho para posteriormente ser poco a poco consumido por las llamas

Lo último que Natsu alcanzo a observar antes de desaparecer entre las intensas llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo fueron un par de alas rojizas de una tonalidad carmesí emprender vuelo

**{Fin del sueño}**

* * *

><p>Tan pronto aquel peculiar sueñopesadilla término Natsu de un momento a otro se despertó algo agitado al tiempo que observaba su brazo derecho para asegurarse de que lo de reciente solo haya sido una especie de ilusión

Una vez que Natsu se tranquilizo pudo ver que aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer, tal vez alrededor de uno horas. Al ver que tenía algo de tiempo antes de que amaneciera Natsu decidió tratar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquel sueño

A decir verdad desde hacía un tiempo que Natsu de vez en cuando que tenía esta peculiar pesadilla donde Acnologia terminaba aniquilando a sus seres queridos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para poder evitarlo y hasta ahora no sabía porque tenía ese tipo de pesadilla

Así tras haber pensado lo suficiente en lo que había sucedido Natsu decidió descansar aunque fuera un poco ya que en cuanto amaneciera tenía la sensación de que tal vez tendría un día difícil

Lo que Natsu no había notado por estar concentrado en analizar con cuidado lo ocurrido en su sueño reciente era que por alguna razón el collar/orbe que tenía puesto al parecer estaba brillando levemente de un resplandor de tonalidad entre roja y verde que parecía reaccionar a su magia; era casi como si el collar/orbe tratara de decirle algo

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ya había amanecido en el bosque y los primeros rayos del sol ya habían despertado poco a poco a Happy mientras que Natsu aún estaba medio dormido debido a lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas

El ver que Natsu posiblemente tardaría un poco en despertar Happy decidió irse a un lago cercano de donde estaban para así tratar de pescar aunque fuese algo para el desayuno

Mientras Happy se dedicaba a pescar el desayuno Natsu que desde hacía unos minutos estaba despierto aun meditaba lo que había soñado la noche anterior; por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que al parecer lo ha ido atormentando desde hacía tiempo

Fuera cual fuera la causa de esa pesadilla Natsu sabía que debía de hacer lo posible por dejar de pensar en ese asunto

Al final decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que no valía la pena estar preocupándose por eso en un momento así. Una vez que su mente se despejo Natsu trato de levantarse para poder continuar con los demás lo que había planeado hacer el día de hoy

Justo cuando Natsu trato de levantarse para así poder estirarse un poco pudo sentir como un par de cosas realmente suaves impedían gran parte su movimiento lo cual le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió ver lo que ocurría

Una vez que Natsu abrió sus ojos para ver con cuidado lo que sucedía a su alrededor se sorprendió bastante y a la vez se puso algo nervioso al ver que Lucy aun estando dormida tranquilamente lo estaba abrazando casi como si fuera su propio peluche

A decir verdad Natsu jamás espero estar en una situación así con Lucy aunque ciertamente debía admitir que Lucy se veía muy linda cuando dormía tranquilamente aunque cuando Lucy inconscientemente empezaba a abrazarlo un poco más fuerte hacía que Natsu se pusiera nervioso y no solamente por poder sentir el buen busto de Lucy contra él ya que la verdad temía lo que pudiera pasar si ella se despertaba en esta situación

Para su fortuna, Lucy al darse vuelta mientras dormía se alejó de él lo bastante como para evitar un malentendido lo cual hizo que Natsu se relajara pero ahí no acabo su problema ya que cuando pensó que ya nada podía salir mal Nagisa quien al parecer estaba moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro mientras dormía de un momento a otro lo había abrazado hundiendo casi de manera inconsciente la cara del afortunado dragón slayer en su generoso busto

Fue entonces que Happy que llegado con unos cuantos pescados al ver la escena de ambos peli-rosados solo pudo suspirar ya que por lo visto ese "accidente" había vuelto a suceder

Después de unos momentos Nagisa había despertado y al ver que Natsu no estaba le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió preguntarle a Happy si sabía algo al respecto

— Por cierto Happy ¿No has visto a Natsu?

— _Si lo he visto, y créeme que está más cerca de lo que crees_

Al principio Nagisa no comprendía a que se refería Happy con eso pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella misma tenía a Natsu entre sus pechos al tiempo que él luchaba desesperadamente por tener algo de aire que difícilmente conseguía rápidamente estando toda apenada al máximo lo libero de su generosa prisión

Tan pronto Nagisa se disculpaba por lo ocurrido al tiempo que Natsu recuperaba algo de aire parecía que estaba algo molesto

— Maldición Nagisa… ¿cuantas veces harás esto?- A pesar de estar molesto Natsu estaba algo apenado

— _Ya te dije que lo siento, además no parecía que te disgustara eso_.- El solo decir eso hizo que Natsu se sonrojara un poco más de lo que estaba

— Ese no es el punto… de no ser por ti no tendría que soportar ese tipo de situaciones que pareces disfrutar bastante.- Ahora era el turno de Nagisa de ponerse roja como un tomate maduro

— _Baka_

Al ver lo rojos y apenados que estaban ambos peli-rosados por lo ocurrido Happy solo pudo pensar en algo que no había dicho desde hacía un tiempo

— **¡Se Gustan!**

Tan pronto la situación entre ambos peli-rosados se calmara y de que Nagisa tratara de golpear a Happy por lo que había dicho anteriormente los tres esperaron a que Lucy despertara

Al paso de unos minutos de esperar Lucy había despertado y al ver que Natsu y los demás habían despertado se preparó para continuar. Una vez que todo estaba listo y de que no hubiese ningún inconveniente Lucy al lado de los demás fueron hacia la ciudad de Magnolia

Durante el camino y al ver que las cosas en la ciudad se habían calmado hasta cierto punto tanto Nagisa como Lucy hablaban casi como si fueran las mejores amigas desde hacía tiempo mientras que Happy y Natsu simplemente se limitaban a seguirlas

Así pasaron unos minutos donde Lucy y Nagisa conversaban amistosamente, a decir verdad a Lucy le agradaba escuchar algunas de las cosas que le sucedieron a Natsu, Happy y a Nagisa durante el tiempo en el que ambos han estado juntos. Todo parecía estar normal entre ellas hasta que Nagisa decidió preguntar algo que en cierto modo parecía ser algo delicado

— Por cierto Lucy, ¿A dónde te dirigirás ahora que estas en la ciudad?

— Pues a decir verdad pensaba ir a Fairy Tail y ver si me podía unir a su gremio

Al escuchar que Lucy tenía planeado ir a Fairy Tail para intentar unirse al gremio hizo que Happy y Natsu se detuvieran casi de golpe; a decir verdad el solo pensar en ir al gremio en un momento como este hacía que ambos se pusieran algo tristes ya que el saber que sus amigos parecían haberlos olvidado era algo que no soportaban, esto último no paso desapercibido por las chicas

Al ver que ambos se detuvieron y mantenían unas expresiones algo serias al haber escuchado el nombre de Fairy Tail le pareció algo extraño a Lucy ya que parecía que por alguna ambos estaban algo nerviosos/tensos

Durante unos minutos hubo una especie de silencio mientras recorrían las calles de Magnolia; durante ese tiempo Lucy pudo ver que Natsu seguía estando algo tenso por lo que al final decidió preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía

— Oye Natsu, ¿Estás bien?

— _¿Porque lo preguntas Lucy?_

— Pues te noto algo extraño cuando mencione el nombre de Fairy Tail

— _No es nada… es solo que recordé algo importante_

Al ver la actitud de Natsu con respecto al asunto del gremio hizo que las sospechas de Lucy aumentaran un poco pero antes de poder preguntar o decir algo al respecto Natsu se le adelantó a hablar

— No deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas Lucy… ten por seguro que pase lo que pase haremos lo posible para que puedas unirte a ese gremio

Al saber que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente Natsu y los demás la ayudarían para poder llegar a Fairy Tail hizo que Lucy se pusiera feliz ya que así estaría un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte…<strong>

Justo ahora, en una parte que parecía ser de aspecto rocoso y que parecía ser algo alejada de Magnolia se podía ver a Kurotama al lado de Kaito caminar por lo que parecía ser una especie de valle abandonado. A juzgar por el tipo de zona en la que iban parecía que ambos dirigirían a un lugar específico

Mientras ambos caminaban por ese sitio rocoso Kaito parecía estar algo molesto ya que desde hacía un rato han estado caminando bastante

— Oye Kurotama… ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo?, a decir verdad me parece algo absurdo tener que reunirnos con alguien como él

— _No tenemos más opción Kaito… además recuerda que tenemos ordenes de reunirnos con él_

A decir verdad Kaito no confiaba del todo en esa idea de reunirse con alguien para discutir el asunto de la aparición de Natsu pero al ver que no había más opción tuvo que resignarse

Después de haber estado caminando y por varias horas de no llegar a donde sea que fuesen Kaito estaba por perder la poca paciencia que tenía pero justo antes de que se quejara o algo parecido Kurotama se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una caverna/cueva

Al ver el lugar en donde se detuvieron hizo que Kaito dudara un momento

— ¿Es aquí?

— Así es y lo mejor será entrar de una buena vez

Al ver que no había más opción que seguir adelante Kaito no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Kurotama a través de aquella cueva que parecía estar abandonada desde hacía algún tiempo

Al entrar en aquella extraña cueva y seguir avanzando Kaito pudo sentir la presencia de alguien realmente poderoso y aunque no lo pareciera se sentía algo intrigado por aquella presencia; quien quiera que fuese aquella persona Kaito tenía la sensación de aquella persona no era alguien normal

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Magnolia…<strong>

Mientras Lucy y los demás continuaban su camino hacia fairy tail Natsu y Happy sentían que el tiempo parecía ser algo lento ya que ambos sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuvieran cerca de lo que alguna vez fue su gremio

Así paso un tiempo en el que Natsu y Happy parecían estar algo tensos hasta que finalmente Lucy y los demás estaban cerca de Fairy Tail. El saber que ya casi estaban cerca ponía incomodos a ambos

Justo cuando Lucy y los demás estaban casi por llegar a Fairy Tail Lucy pudo ver que Natsu parecía estar algo tenso pero antes de poder hacer algo Natsu decidió adelantarse a hablar

— Nagisa tengo algo importante que hacer así que volveré en unos minutos

Sin perder el tiempo Natsu al lado de Happy se retiraron del lugar sin que Lucy pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Tan pronto ambos se retiraron Lucy que estaba algo confundida con la actitud de ambos decidió preguntarle a Nagisa que era lo que sucedía aunque pudo ver que ella estaba algo tensa con esa pregunta

A decir verdad Nagisa era la única persona que conocía hasta cierto punto el asunto de Natsu y Happy… (El de haber sido enviados al pasado gracias al poder de Azulongmon) ya que debido a ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrieron con ella en el pasado, más específicos en la época en la que los conoció sabía lo delicado que era para ambos hablar sobre ese tema

— Lucy… Temo que no puedo decirte nada al respecto ya que les prometí que no diría nada; si quieres saber lo que sucede tendrás que preguntárselos tú misma

Al ver que Nagisa parecía estar algo preocupada Lucy pudo percatarse de que se trataba de algo serio por lo que decidió hacer lo posible por aclarar la situación con Natsu

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Magnolia se podía ver como Natsu al lado de Happy se alejaba lo más rápido posible del gremio del cual alguna vez fue miembro ya que a pesar de todo no quería causarles ningún tipo de problema a los que alguna vez fueron sus familias

Mientras se alejaban del gremio Happy quien estaba algo preocupado por su compañero **—**_ Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto al alejarnos de esa manera? _**—** Al escuchar esa pregunta Natsu poco a poco empezó a disminuir la velocidad **—** Temo que no tenemos más opción Happy **—** El saber que no había más opción más que alejarse del gremio Happy se puso bastante triste; le gustara o no sabía que no había más opción

Al ver que Happy estaba algo triste Natsu trato de animarlo ya que al igual que a Happy a él no le gustaba la idea de tener que alejarse del gremio que alguna vez fue su familia

Al ver que ya estaban de una distancia prudente del gremio pero antes de continuar pudieron escuchar una voz familiar a sus espaldas

— Esperen

Tan pronto Natsu y Happy se dieron rápidamente la vuelta se sorprendieron de ver que Lucy estaba detrás de ellos y por lo visto estaba algo agitada de tanto correr

Al verla de esa forma les pareció algo extraño a ambos por lo que Natsu decidió acercarse a Lucy **—** ¿Lucy que sucede?, ¿Sucedió algo? **—** Tan pronto Lucy recupero algo de aire

— Quiero que me cuenten cuál es su relación con Fairy Tail

Al escuchar que Lucy deseaba saber cuál era su relación con el gremio se sorprendieron bastante ya que ciertamente no esperaron que Lucy fuese a preguntarles algo así

Debido a este inconveniente inesperado ambos intentaron buscar algún método para zafarse del tema pero antes de poder hablar Lucy nuevamente decidió hablar y esta vez parecía estar algo molesta

— No traten de engañarme ya que puedo ver claramente que ustedes están ocultando algo así que no me iré hasta que me lo digan

Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer al respecto y ciertamente ambos dudaron un momento de si debían o no decirle a Lucy lo que sabían pero al ver que ella no se iría hasta no escuchar explicación alguna de su situación sabían que no tenían más opción Natsu sabía que lo mejor sería decirle a Lucy la verdad

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte, o mejor dicho plano dimensional…<strong>

Justo en la dimensión donde Natsu había sido enviado al principio durante su batalla contra Rouge se podía ver como Azulongmon estaba algo tenso y preocupado, lo cual no era algo normal en él ya que por lo visto algo lo estaba inquietando

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Azulongmon, Metalicana, el dragón de hierro al lado de Grandine, la dragona del cielo, se acercaron para ver cuál era la causa de la preocupación de Azulongmon

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar como Azulongmon tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a que temía que Natsu estuviera en un terrible peligro ya que aunque no lo pareciera Azulongmon podía sentir un terrible peligro acercándose

Al verlo actuar de esa manera ambos dragones tenían la sensación de que lo que fuese que hiciera actuar a Azulongmon de ese modo debía ser algo serio. Al final fue Grandine la que decidió hablar al respecto

— Azulongmon sé que estás preocupado por aquel chico pero recuerda que estamos hablando del chico que fue criado por Igneel. No hay forma de que aquel chico sea derrotado tan fácilmente

— **Además no olvides que ese chiquillo posee el orbe que Igneel y Ddraig le dieron; con eso en sus manos no hay manera de que lo derroten tan fácilmente**

Al recordar el orbe/collar que Natsu había recibido anteriormente antes de que partiera hizo que Azulongmon se relajara aunque fuese un poco ya que sabía que con eso Natsu no tendría ningún problema en su misión; siempre y cuando Natsu aprendiera a aprovechar de manera correcta el poder que poseía el collar lo cual ciertamente tenía algo preocupado a Azulongmon

A pesar de que Natsu contara con la ayuda de aquel orbe/colla Azulongmon esperaba que al menos eso fuese suficiente para prepararlo para lo que le tiene preparado el destino

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Magnolia…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como Lucy estaba algo sorprendida, por no decir casi en shock por lo que le había contado Natsu ya que ciertamente lo que le acaban de contar era algo difícil de creer

— _Tienes que estar bromeando… no hay manera de que eso sea posible_

— Es tu decisión creernos o no, pero solo quiero que pienses en lo que acabo de decirte

Al principio Lucy no parecía creerle a Natsu sobre el asunto de que él la conoce de otro tiempo pero al ver que no mentía en lo más mínimo y que además le hablara sobre algunas cosas que conoce sobre ella y que además supiera sobre la novela que ella está escribiendo sin duda fue algo que la sorprendió. Pero sin duda lo que le sorprendió bastante fue cuando Happy tras buscar en la mochila verde que siempre lleva alrededor del cuello le mostro una foto de ella al lado de ellos junto con el resto del equipo… (Erza, Gray, Gazille, Wendy y Charle) Lucy estaba algo impresionada ya que ciertamente era algo difícil de creer

Al final y saber que lo que Natsu y Happy decían era verdad Lucy se quedó algo pensativa al respecto ya que ciertamente era mucha información que debía de comprender

Al final y al ver que Lucy parecía comprender más o menos la situación en la que Natsu y Happy era algo que al menos los relajaba pero aun así quedaba un asunto pendiente, y ese era el asunto de mantenerse en secreto

— _Lucy, sé que tal vez esto sea mucho pedir pero me gustaría que mantuvieras esto en secreto.-_ Ante esa pregunta Lucy se sorprendió un poco ya que no espero que Natsu le pidiera algo así **—** **¿Estás seguro de eso Natsu?, no crees que lo mejor sería hablar con el gremio sobre este asunto** **—** Ante eso Natsu solo pudo suspirar un poco **—** _Claro que lo estoy Lucy, a decir verdad ni a mí ni a Happy nos gustaría meternos en algún tipo de problema con el gremio_.- Por más que quisieran hablar con Erza y los demás sobre esto tanto Natsu como Happy sabían que lo mejor era mantener su identidad en secreto hasta cierto punto ya que de hacer eso no tendrían idea de qué clase de cambios podría sufrir el futuro que ellos conocen

Al principio Lucy no sabía si debía guardarle a Natsu su secreto con respecto a su antigua relación con el gremio pero al ver que parecía ser importante tanto para Natsu y Happy el mantener su presencia en secreto sabía bien lo que debía hacer al respecto

— No te preocupes por eso Natsu, sin importar lo que pase mantendré el secreto

Al saber que contaba con Lucy hacía que Natsu se sintiera bien al poder tener a una persona de confianza para este tipo de cosas

Al final tras aclarar la situación lo mejor posible Lucy decidió preguntarles sobre algo de lo que tenía curiosidad desde hacía un rato

— Y ahora están aquí ¿Qué es lo que harán a partir de ahora?, después de todo al ya no tener ningún vínculo con Fairy Tail deberían de buscar algo que hacer al respecto

A decir verdad esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa tanto Happy como Natsu ya que ciertamente no habían pensado en algo así

— _Por el momento no estamos seguros aún pero creo que lo mejor sería que Nagisa, yo y Natsu pensemos en algo_

— _**Puede que durante nuestro viaje por las diferentes regiones de Magnolia nos dé una pista de lo que debamos hacer, y puede que eso nos tome algo de tiempo**_

El saber que Natsu al lado de Happy y Nagisa se irían lejos y que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo para volverlos a ver hizo que Lucy se pusiera algo triste. Puede que Lucy apenas los haya conocido pero de algún modo ya les había tomado cierto cariño y el separarse de ellos era algo que no le agradaba

Pero el pensar de separarse de Natsu parecía afectarle un poco más de lo que pensaba ya que tras haberse "reencontrado" con su amigo para posteriormente no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo hacia que Lucy se sintiera algo sola ya que por alguna razón sentía una especie de dolor en su pecho

Para su sorpresa Lucy pudo sentir como Natsu colocaba su mano sobre su hombro al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa característica de él haciendo que ella se sonroja levemente

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Lucy, pase lo que pase espero que en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar

A decir verdad Natsu no quería separarse de Lucy ya que al igual que ella Natsu le tenía cierto cariño que no desaparecería tan fácilmente pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella estaría bien, pero justo antes de irse y para su sorpresa, Lucy decidió despedirse de Natsu dándole un fuerte abrazo; más o menos parecido al abrazo que Lucy Ashley… **(**_La Lucy de Edolas_**)**… le dio a Natsu cuando lo confundió con el Natsu de Edolas, solo que este abrazo de algún modo demostraba parte del cariño que Lucy sentía por Natsu

Tan pronto Natsu se percató de esto y el ver que Lucy parecía estar algo triste decidió que lo mejor sería abrazarla demostrando así su cariño

Al poder sentir aquel abrazo de parte del dragón slayer peli-rosado Lucy además de sonrojarse un poco se sintió bastante tranquila. Tan pronto los dos se separaron y de que Lucy estuviera algo apenada decidió hablar

— _Prométeme que estarás bien y que pase lo que pase regresarás_

— Descuida Lucy, lo haré

Al saber que Natsu estaría bien y que además algún día se volverían a ver hizo que Lucy se sintiera mejor. Al mismo tiempo Happy se sentía feliz por sus amigos ya que ciertamente nunca antes habían podido estar en esta situación

Lo que ninguno de los 3 había notado era que Nagisa que los había seguido sin que se dieran cuenta había visto el abrazo que Lucy le dio a Natsu y ciertamente su reacción fue algo curiosa

— * Ese baka, porque rayos se deja abrazar de esa forma por otra chica que no sea yo, digo Lucy no es mala persona pero sería justo que él me abrazara de vez en cuando… _Sin duda Nagisa estaba algo molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente entre Natsu y Lucy pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensó Nagisa se puso algo roja_… ¿Por qué rayos pienso eso?, no es como si realmente quisiera sentir esos músculos abrazándome fuertemente… Quiero decir… ¡AH!, ese baka me las pagara *

Estando furiosa y algo apenada Nagisa decidió retirarse por el momento ya que debía de pensar en una forma de castigar/atormentar a Natsu por hacerla actuar de ese modo

**Regresando con el par de tortolos… quiero decir dúo de magos…**

Después de que se despidieran de Lucy y de prometerle que sin importar lo que pasara estaría bien Natsu al lado de Happy decidieron irse y tratar de encontrar a Nagisa ya que debían de continuar con su viaje

Curiosamente, durante su camino por Magnolia para poder encontrar a su amiga peli-rosada Natsu tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Nagisa estaba enojada con él

Lo que Natsu no sabía en lo más mínimo era que cuando él y Happy se reunieran nuevamente con Nagisa las cosas posiblemente se podrían poner bastante intensas

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, especialmente el momento que hubo entre Natsu y Lucy al final… (Incluyo los posibles celos de Nagisa… XD)<p>

Como pudieron ver Lucy con ayuda de Natsu y los demás al fin llego a Fairy Tail al tiempo que las cosas se pusieron algo interesantes con respecto a que descubrió el asunto de Natsu. Además de que más adelante verán que clase de pasado tuvo Nagisa para que se enterada sobre el asunto de Natsu y Happy

**Sobre que tanto le comento Natsu a Lucy sobre su futuro:** Para tratar de evitar alterar demasiado el flujo la historia (Y evitar arruinar la trama del fic… XD) Natsu solo le conto a Lucy lo esencial como que el la conoce de otro tiempo y que sabe sobre las novelas que ella escribe al igual que el tipo de relación que tuvo alguna vez con el gremio. Omitiendo obviamente algunas partes de lo que ocurrirá como lo ocurrido durante el examen de ascensión a mago clase S y los juegos mágicos

**Con respecto al harem:** Como pudieron notarlo Lucy al igual que Nagisa estarán en el harem por lo que cualquier sugerencia es válida, y recuerden que cualquier sugerencias de chicas poco vistas en los harems es bienvenida mientras que a lo mucho solo aceptare algunas de las chicas clásicas (Como Lucy) en el harem… (NOTA: También deben saber que algunas chicas ya están elegidas pero aun así pueden votar por su favorita ya sea a través de los comentarios de la historia o a través de un PM y yo veré que podré hacer al respecto)

También cualquier duda que tengan al respecto no duden en avisarme para tratar de aclarárselas

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


	5. Posibles problemas con Phantom Lord

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que les guste el capítulo del día de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happytroll:<strong> Wenas de nuevo. Menos mal que eres el Guest del primer y segundo capítulo ya que comprendo lo que dices de olvidar poner el nombre a veces. Creo que sin duda valió la pena ver como Lucy al fin llego y se unió a Fairy Tail con la ayuda de Natsu, Happy y Nagisa. También opino lo mismo sobre que a veces los celos son divertidos. Ya más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá en el fic y también sabrás que tan grande es el peligro que presiente Azulongmon

**Treeofsakuras****:** Gracias por el review… También opino lo mismo de que hubiera sido interesante ver que Natsu se haya encontrado con alguien más de fairy tail pero para eso aún falta algo de tiempo para que suceda. Sin duda el pobre de Natsu sufrirá la ira y celos de Nagisa por lo ocurrido y sobre el poder del collar que tiene ya verás cómo lo usara más adelante… PD: Ya pensare en si usar a Hisui y Mirajane… xd

**miguel puente de jesus:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Así que supongo que vale la pena la espera de mis fics

* * *

><p>Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Posibles problemas con Phantom Lord<strong>

Han pasado un par de días desde que Lucy se separó de Natsu y los demás (Nagisa y Happy) e ingreso a Fairy Tail tal como ella había soñado desde que era pequeña; claro que antes de irse Natsu le entrego la llave de Virgo ya que sabía que Lucy la necesitaría en algún momento

Después de irse y de despedirse de Lucy las cosas en cierto modo se pusieron algo interesantes para Natsu ya que durante los siguientes días la situación entre Nagisa y Natsu se tornó de una manera ciertamente curiosa

Justo ahora se podía ver como en las montañas cercanas a Magnolia, justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de prado un tanto rocoso Natsu y Nagisa estaban entrenando sus habilidades. Todo parecía ser un entrenamiento normal entre ambos magos, de no ser por…

— Maldición

Justo en ese momento Natsu había evadido lo que parecía ser una flecha de hielo creada por Nagisa que al pasar por cerca de sus piernas por poco y deja a Natsu sin hombría haciendo que Natsu al esquivar la flecha cayera de trasero fuertemente en el duro suelo del lugar ya que por lo visto parte del suelo que piso al momento de evadir la flecha estaba extrañamente congelado

Tan pronto Naruto evadió la flecha y se levantara algo adolorido por el golpe de donde cayó pudo ver que Nagisa se acercó y con una expresión un tanto inocente con cierto toque chica adorable le menciono que sin querer fallo al lanzar la flecha hecha de hielo. Si Natsu no la conociera bien pensaría que Nagisa hizo eso apropósito

Tras recuperarse de la caída que sufrió y de sacudirse el polvo que tenía a causa de la caída ambos continuaron entrenando su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para las batallas

Durante el combate de entrenamiento ambos estuvieron demostrando así el alto nivel de destreza que habían adquirido con el paso de los años de haber entrenado

Tan pronto Natsu logro ver una posible abertura en la defensa de Nagisa trato de aprovechar la situación a su favor **—** **Karyū no Tekken** **—** Usando uno de sus clásicos movimientos Natsu trato de acertar un golpe que Nagisa difícilmente evadió **—** _Es mi turno_ **—** Sin perder más tiempo Nagisa se preparó para realizar su siguiente movimiento que ciertamente sorprendió un poco a Natsu ya que de un momento a otro Nagisa se las arregló para posicionarse detrás de Natsu y de un rápido movimiento lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos al punto de inmovilizarlo casi por completo

Una vez que Natsu estuvo inmovilizado y de que no pudiera moverse con libertar Nagisa empezó a aplicar un poco más de presión haciendo que Natsu pudiera sentir perfectamente en su espalda los pechos de Nagisa… en otras situaciones puede que Natsu se hubiese puesto algo nervioso por sentir el buen busto de Nagisa pero este no era el caso ya que Nagisa no parecía estar algo molesta

Antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar Nagisa con un tono molesto con cierto toque de celos decidió hacer lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio

— _**Más te vale que me des una buena explicación de lo ocurrido…**_ Al oír esa pregunta Natsu parecía estar algo confundido a lo que Nagisa decidió aclararle de lo que hablaba_**… porqué abrazaste a Lucy de esa forma tan cariñosa cuando te despediste de ella**_.- Al ver que Nagisa estaba algo molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Lucy hizo que Natsu se pusiera algo nervioso **—** _Bueno… yo… _Ciertamente Natsu estaba algo nervioso ya que ciertamente no sabía que responder pero al percatarse de lo que Nagisa dijo se sorprendió un poco… _Espera un momento Nagisa… ¿Cómo sabes que abrace a Lucy?_ **—** Al ver que hablo de más Nagisa solo maldijo a lo bajo pero aun así no se daría por vencida en busca información

— **Ese no es el punto aquí, más vale que me digas porque la abrazaste de ese modo o si no…** Poco a poco Nagisa empezó a aplicar más presión en el agarre**… sabrás lo que es sufrir ****—** Al ver que Nagisa empezó a aplicar más presión (Al tiempo que Natsu sentía cada vez más el buen pecho de Nagisa) Natsu trato de resistirse lo mejor posible **—** _No… nunca hablare_ **—** Pese al dolor por la presión Natsu hacia lo posible por zafarse del casi generoso agarre de Nagisa que hacia lo posible para que Natsu hablara

Al ver que Natsu seguía sin querer cooperar y ver que lo que hacía no llevaría a nada Nagisa estando algo molesta le aplico una llave de lucha libre: _Una llave al cuello_… para posteriormente lanzarlo al suelo

Justo antes de que Natsu se levantara del suelo y pudiera hacer algo para defenderse Nagisa rápidamente se colocó sobre él sentándose sobre su espalda…

— Te tengo

… Justo antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer algo al respecto para detener a su bella compañera peli-rosada Nagisa sorpresivamente le empezó a hacer un montón de cosquillas haciendo que Natsu no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

Durante varios minutos de tortura mientras Natsu seguía siendo atacado a modo de cosquillas hacia lo posible por librarse de Nagisa quien no se daba por vencida

— Habla ya… de lo contrario

— _Nunca_

Así paso un tiempo hasta que finalmente Natsu se las arregló para liberarse del agarre de Nagisa

Una vez que Natsu logro detener a Nagisa pudo levantarse aunque al momento de levantarse ambos cayeron al suelo y ciertamente ambos peli-rosados habían quedado en una situación bastante comprometedora:

_**Natsu quien ahora se encontraba sobre Nagisa tenía su mano derecha literalmente entre los grandes pechos de Nagisa notando así los suaves y cálidos que eran mientras que cierto amiguito íntimo de Natsu poco a poco estaba despertando… sin contar el hecho de que el rostro de ambos peli-rosados estaban tan cerca al punto de casi besarse**_

Por un par de minutos que parecieron eternos ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de moverse

Al final cuando Nagisa al sentir como Natsu aparentemente apretó uno de sus senos provocando que ella emitiera un leve gemido de excitación Nagisa al fin reacciono a la situación y lo primero que hizo fue…

— ¡Hentaiii/pervertido!

… Después de eso Nagisa utilizando levemente su magia de hielo empujo rápida y bruscamente a Natsu para apartarlo de ella al tiempo que se daba la vuelta mientras que un gran sonrojo aparecía en su bello rostro

Mientras Nagisa volteaba a otro lado para que Natsu no viera el fuerte sonrojo que tenía solo podía maldecir a lo bajo ya que le molesto un poco el que Natsu aparentemente se aprovechara de ella mediante esa posición **—** _*** Ese baka… como se atreve a tocarme de esa manera… no es más que un pervertido… no es como si ambos en verdad fuéramos… a… hacerlo ***_ **—** El solo pensar en que ambos tuvieran intimidades de ese tipo hizo que Nagisa empezara a fantasear de la siguiente manera:

* * *

><p><strong>{… Imaginación de Nagisa …}<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Justo ahora se podía ver como en lo que parecía ser una habitación aparentemente privada se encontraban Nagisa y Natsu semi-desnudos recostados en una cómoda cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente demostrando así su cariño al tiempo que Nagisa soltaba algunos gemidos mientras Natsu apretaba suavemente los grandes y suaves pechos de su amada peli-rosada<em>

_Después de besarse con mucho cariño y de tener un par de caricias y roses íntimos ambos peli-rosados se separaron mirándose sonrojados al tiempo que se abrazaban tiernamente _

— Natsu-kun

— Nagisa-chan

_Después de ese tierno abrazo, y como si no fuese necesario decirlo Nagisa prosiguió a retirar lo poco que le quedaba de ropa interior para posteriormente…_

* * *

><p><strong>{… Fin de la Imaginación de Nagisa …}<strong>

* * *

><p>Tan pronto Nagisa termino de imaginarse esa situación erótica con Natsu grito mentalmente al tiempo que lo que parecían ser un par de gotas de sangre salían de su nariz para posteriormente tratar de golpearse la cabeza con un árbol cercano para tratar de sacar esa clase de escenas de su mente al tiempo que Natsu trataba de recuperarse de lo ocurrido anteriormente con Nagisa<p>

Al ver esta situación Happy nuevamente hizo de las suyas

— ¡Se gustaaan!

Después de aquella peculiar escena y de poder recuperar la compostura del momento (y de paso que ambos peli-rosados Happy) tanto Nagisa como Natsu al lado de su compañero felino decidieron seguir avanzando

**En otra parte de Magnolia… **

Justo ahora se podía ver como en el consejo mágico los 10 magos santos estaban reunidos para discutir el asunto de lo ocurrido en Hargeon (La pelea de Natsu contra Kaito) ya que por más que quisieran hacerlo no podían dejar por alto lo ocurrido en aquel sitio ya que si no hacían algo puede que las cosas pudieran salirse de control

Durante un par de horas estuvieron debatiendo lo que debían hacer al respecto ya que al saber que alguien con magia del tipo dragón slayer de elemento fuego (Natsu) pudiera estar a la par con Kaito los preocupaba un poco ya que ser ese caso no sabían quién era aquel sujeto y cuáles eran sus intenciones pero por más que lo pensaran no podían encontrar una posible solución al problema

Al final se decidió dejar pendiente el tema hasta poder encontrar pistas más concretas ya que no era posible llegar a una posible solución para tratar de deshacerse del problema que representaban Kaito y Kurotama

Mientras los magos santos se retiraban del lugar a sus respectivos hogares (Y algunos a sus respectivos gremios como Jura) se podía ver como Makarov mientras se retiraba del lugar parecía estar algo pensativo ya que tras escuchar el tipo de magia que usaba el sujeto que lucho contra Kaito le hizo pensar en alguien a quien creía muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo pero luego pensó que era una locura que fuese él el responsable de enfrentar a Kaito ya que hacía mucho que había muerto… o al menos eso era lo que creía debido a lo ocurrido hace un par de años atrás

Al mismo tiempo José Porla (Maestro del Gremio Phantom Lord… al menos por el momento) quien al parecer tenía una de sus clásicas sonrisas malvadas parecía estar maquinando una especie de plan para aprovechar el asunto ocurrido en Hargeon

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando con Natsu…<strong>

Justo ahora se podía ver como en un terreno rocoso tanto Nagisa como Natsu no se hablaban ya que aún estaban algo apenados por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos… por más que lo trataran de olvidad simplemente no podían hacerlo tan fácil

Al final mientras avanzaban por el sitio y de haber dejado difícilmente el tema de lo ocurrido anteriormente (el pequeño acercamiento casi íntimo de ambos peli-rosados) como tema olvidado Natsu y Nagisa decidieron acampar ya que ya estaba por oscurecer y debían de descansar

Mientras preparaban lo necesario para pasar la noche tanto Natsu como Nagisa mantenían su distancia ya que ciertamente trataban de no pensar lo ocurrido anteriormente… al final cuando ya todo estaba listo y de freír los peces que tenían en la fogata hecha por Natsu hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los tres decía nada

Al final, tras un largo silencio Nagisa quien por alguna razón parecía estar algo seria y preocupada fue la que decidió romper el silencio que había en el ambiente

— **Oye Natsu, ¿Crees que ese chico Kaito vuelva a aparecer?**- Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu ya que no se esperó que Nagisa le preguntara algo así

— _¿Porque lo preguntas Nagisa-chan?_

— **Ciertamente estoy preocupada de que vuelva a aparecer ya que es posible que ese chico vuelva a aparecer… **

El escuchar eso Natsu permaneció en silencio por un momento ya que el asunto de Kaito era algo que lo mantenía algo preocupado

— No lo sé Nagisa… solo sé que a pesar de su apariencia y actitud ese chico puede ser alguien realmente peligroso

— **La verdad me preocupa que algo malo pudiera suceder si ese sujeto vuelve a aparecer… La verdad no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara**

Al ver la gran preocupación y tristeza que Nagisa mostraba Natsu decidió abrazarla cariñosamente que Nagisa correspondió de igual modo para posteriormente animarla ya que ciertamente no le gustaba verla de esa manera

Después de animarla un poco y de que Nagisa se sintiera un poco mejor Natsu le prometió que pasara lo que pasara el seguiría adelante y que sin importar lo que pasara no se dejaría ganar tan fácil contra alguien con Kaito pero aun así tendría cuidado al momento de luchar contra él

Sin duda alguna ambos peli-rosados sabían que Kaito (Tras ver parte de su poder en el enfrentamiento anterior en Hargeon) no sería un oponente ordinario por lo que la próxima vez que se toparan con el ambos sabían que debían tener cuidado al momento de enfrentarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche…<strong>

Justo ahora en el gremio de Phantom Lord se podía observa José había reunido a algunos de los miembros más fuertes que estuvieran disponibles de su gremio para algo de suma importancia… una vez que todos los que estaban disponibles se reunieron José les explico que les tenía una misión que consistía en que debían de traer al mago de fuego (Natsu) que lucho contra Kaito para así poder reclutarlo y poder fortalecer el poder del gremio

Al escuchar eso muchos pensaron que tal vez no sería buena idea ya que por lo que todos habían escuchado ese sujeto era extremadamente fuerte y lo que dificultaba las cosas era que Gazille (Que era uno de sus magos más poderosos) no estaba disponible por el momento ya que se fue a hacer una misión rango S que duraría aproximadamente alrededor de unas dos o tres semanas lo cual claramente dificultaría las cosas

Al ver las dudas y posibles nervios de sus magos hacia que José empezara a perder la paciencia aunque considerando a lo que posiblemente se podían enfrentar al tratar de reclutar a aquel mago José comprendía más o menos porque algunos de sus magos actuaban de ese modo ya que tenía el presentimiento de que Natsu no era un oponente ordinario

Al final y tras haberlo pensando con cuidado y ver las posibilidades que tenía José selecciono a los magos que creía que serían los indicados para tratar de reclutar a Natsu y así poder de hacerse de más poder

Una vez seleccionado el grupo de magos que irían a la misión y de que pudieran confirmar más o menos el paradero de Natsu gracias a uno de sus mejores rastreadores los magos de Phantom Lord salieron lo más rápido posible del gremio con dirección

Tan pronto el grupo de magos seleccionados se retiró para realizar la misión y el resto de los magos del gremio se fueran se podía ver como José sonreía de una manera un tanto perversa y siniestra

— **Dentro de muy poco tendré bajo mi mando un mago de alto poder para así demostrar la superioridad de Phantom Lord… sin contar que al fin podre poner a Fairy Tail en el lugar que merece… como una basura**

Sin duda alguna el gran odio que José le tiene hacia Fairy Tail desde hacía algún tiempo y de lo que tiene planeado hacer hará que pronto las cosas se pongan algo tensas

Al mismo tiempo… mientras Natsu y los demás acampaban tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas por alguna extraña razón tenía una especie de presentimiento de que algo estaba por sucederle

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya agradado ya que como pudieron ver Nagisa intento torturar a Natsu por haber abrazo cariñosamente a la bella de Lucy para posteriormente terminar en una situación comprometedora con Natsu (También espero que la imaginación de Nagisa les haya gustado)… sin duda alguna será cuestión tiempo para que los dos de verdad lo hagan dejándose llevar por el momento

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> Créanme que esta no será la única vez que Natsu sufra por los celos de Nagisa

Sin contar que las cosas con el asunto de Phantom Lord están por ponerse bastante interesantes una vez que Natsu se tope con los magos enviados por José (Que en el siguiente capítulo verán quienes son) ya que aunque no lo parezca ese asunto será de gran importancia en el fic... incluyendo lo que ocurrirá con Natsu y Gazille durante su enfrentamiento

**Con respecto al asunto de Makarov y Natsu:** Por el momento no diré nada sobre eso pero más adelante verán la razón del porque Makarov cree que Natsu es aquel mago de elemento fuego que conoció hacía tiempo y además la razón por lo que lo consideraba muerto pero para eso falta mucho ya que pienso dejar esa parte con cierto toque de suspenso

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


End file.
